Drei Engel fuer Harry
by DreamWriter2
Summary: Misteriöse Vorkommnisse in Hogwarts
1. Der Auftrag

Harry Potter  
  
3 Engel für Harry  
  
1.1 Der Auftrag  
  
Diese Geschichte handelt von zwei jungen, gutaussehenden Hexen mit Namen Lilith Taylor und Lesley Mitchell und dem dynamischen Zauberer Adrian Black, dem immer die ganze Drecksarbeit zugeschoben wird.  
  
Lilith und Lesley versuchen gerade, an dem wunderschönen Tag, an dem unsere Geschichte beginnt, ihr Golfhandicap zu verbessern, als Adrian mit einer dringenden Nachricht vom Zaubereiministerium herbeigerannt kommt.  
  
Adrian: Auftrag von Fudge persönlich, hört ihr?  
  
Lilith versenkt gerade den Ball mit ihrem zweiten Schlag bei einem Par 4 und freut sich riesig darüber.  
  
Lilith: *riesig freu* Ähm, was hast du gesagt? Neuer Auftrag...? Ganz toll, ja...!  
  
Lesley: Du siehst doch, dass wir beschäftigt sind, Adrian, konnte der nicht jemand anderes nehmen? *Gähn*  
  
Adrian: *ironisches Gesicht aufsetzend* Ich weiß ja, wie beschäftigt ihr beiden immer seid, aber diesmal ist es ernst. Fudge wollte unbedingt die „3 Engel"!  
  
Lesley: Und worum geht's?  
  
Lesley stellt sich zum Putten auf.  
  
Adrian: Wir sollen nach Hogwarts und dort einige mysteriöse Vorgänge klären.  
  
Lilith: Was denn für Vorgänge?  
  
Lilith studiert gerade die X-Box-Werbung in der Hexenwoche und Lesley locht ein.  
  
Lesley: Birdie!  
  
Adrian: Ähem, ja, genau hat er sich nicht ausgedrückt, aber ich glaube alles hat damit angefangen, dass so ne komische Schriftstellerin auf dem Gelände aufgetaucht ist. Wartet... wie hieß die gleich noch? Irgendwas mit ‚J'? Judith? Nein. Jaimie K. Nickel? Nein, auch nicht. Ach jetzt weiß ich, Joanne K. Rowling, das war's!  
  
Lilith: Na und was soll die damit zu tun haben?  
  
Lilith wirkt forsch und schaut sich die Möglichkeiten an, die man mit einer X-Box hätte.  
  
Adrian: Naja, seitdem die da ist, benehmen sich die Leute ganz komisch!  
  
Lesley: Nun red' Klartext!  
  
Adrian: Is ja gut, OK, seitdem diese Rowling da ist, passiert recht viel Seltsames. Sachen explodieren, Schüler werden verletzt, von Kreaturen oder verletzen sich gegenseitig, Schüler brechen die Schulregeln, ein Werwolf und ein verurteilter Verbrecher streunen auf dem Gelände rum und werden von Dementoren gejagt, und, und, und...!  
  
Lilith: Klingt so, als sei in der Schule alles normal! Und dafür macht man uns unsere Ferien kaputt? Hein?  
  
Adrian: Ja, das Problem ist, dass die Frau erst alles schreibt und dann geschieht es in Wirklichkeit. Was war denn zum Beispiel letzten Sommer? Unsere Leute haben herausgekriegt, dass die geschrieben hat: „Cedric lag neben ihm auf der Erde, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt. Er war tot" und bums, war er dann auch tot!  
  
Lesley: Ja aber das war doch Voldemort!  
  
Lesley scheint stolz auf sich selbst zu sein, weil sie den Mut hatte den Namen zu sagen.  
  
Lilith: *leichtgrün anlaufend und entsetzt guckend* Ähm, ja, *schluck* genau der, siehste?!  
  
Adrian: Mir doch egal, welcher Möchtegernpsychopath diesen eingebildeten Schönling von dieser Kugel geschossen hat. Ich weiß nur, dass Rowling irgendwie dafür verantwortlich ist, sie schreibt es erst und dann passiert es. Und deshalb sollen wir nach Hogwarts um 1. Harry zu beschützen; du weißt doch wer Harry ist, Lilith? Der Junge der lebt?  
  
Lilith: *entrüstet* Ich weiß wer das ist!!! Dieser gutaussehende Junge mit wehenden Haaren und dieser erotischen Narbe auf der Stirn.  
  
Lilith fing an sich über das Gesicht zu streicheln wanderte weiter zu ihrem Hals und ließ einen leichten Seufzer hören.  
  
Adrian: *verstört dreinblickend* Ääähm, ja genau der ist das, mit dieser ... ja, Narbe, genau! Also wo war ich? Ach ja, weiterhin dessen Freunde, Ron Weasley und...  
  
Lesley: Ich weiß wer das ist!!! Hat der nicht diese wunderschönen roten Haare und diese wunderschönen Augen und einen echt süßen Bauchnabel!?!  
  
Adrian: *angewidert die Lippen verziehend* Mag sein, ja, äh, wird wohl stimmen, wenn du das sagst! Wer bleibt noch... ach ja Hermine Granger!  
  
Lilith und Lesley: *stirnrunzelnd* Wer???  
  
Adrian: Weiß ich auch nicht, irgend so'n Mädchen!  
  
Lilith und Lesley: *beruhigt guckend* Ach so!  
  
Adrian: Und 2. noch, diese Rowling und ihre Magie zu beobachten und gegebenenfalls aufzuhalten. Ja, das wär's! Also machen wir uns auf den Weg!?  
  
Lilith: Wohin?  
  
Adrian: Zum Bahnhof!  
  
Lilith: Wieso?  
  
Adrian: Um nach Hogwarts zu fahren!?!  
  
Lilith: Mit dem Zug? Können wir nicht einfach aparieren?  
  
Lesley: Red' keinen Quatsch!  
  
Adrian: Wieso nicht mit dem Zug? Ist doch ganz bequem!  
  
Lilith: Ich fahre nicht mit dem Zug!!! Als ich das letzte Mal mit dem Zug gefahren bin, wurde mir total übel. HAST DU SCHON MAL VERSUCHT AUF'M ZUGKLO ZU KOTZEN???  
  
Lilith ist entrüstet  
  
Adrian: Ok, Ok! Is ja schon gut! Na dann, ich hätt' da noch nen illegalen Fliegenden Teppich. Kommt aber aus Kairo und spielt während des Fluges die ganze Zeit über ägyptische Musik.  
  
Lesley: Ägyptische...?  
  
Lilith: *Lesley das Wort abschneidend* Wir nehmen ihn!  
  
Adrian: Ok, dann auf nach Hogwarts!  
  
Und unsere „3 Engel" machen sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts um den Machenschaften der Schriftstellerin Joanne K. Rowling auf die Schliche zu kommen (was dann bestimmt Adrian machen muss) und um Harry und Ron zu beschützten (was dann wahrscheinlich wiederum Lilith und Lesley *seufzend und mit Herzchen in den Augen* übernehmen werden)! Und was ist mit Hermine? Naja, ist doch egal! 


	2. Die Ankunft

1 Die Ankunft  
  
Zweieinhalb Stunden später befinden wir uns auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, natürlich noch vor unseren „3 Engeln"! Sonntag Nachmittag, die Schüler genießen gerade das schöne Wetter und der Riesenkrake planscht vergnügt am seichten Ufer des Sees  
  
Schüler: *zum Himmel blickend* Was ist das denn? Ein Vogel? Oder vielleicht ein Hippogreif?  
  
Schülerin: Nein. Vielleicht ein Flugzeug?!  
  
Alle andren: WAS???  
  
Schülerin: Ach, Muggelzeug!!!  
  
Schüler: Nö, das is' bloß nen Fliegender Teppich.  
  
Schülerin: Ich dachte, die seien verboten, tss!  
  
Derweilen hoch in den Lüften...  
  
Lilith: *singend, die ägyptische Musik nachmachend* Nana na na na, nananananana na!  
  
Lesley: Lilith, hör' auf mit dem Scheiß, ich kann's nicht mehr hören!!!  
  
Lilith: *enttäuscht* Wieso denn? Is' doch bloß nen bisschen Musik!  
  
Lesley: *aufgeregt* Ja, aber nicht knapp drei Stunden lang!!!  
  
Adrian: So, macht euch mal bereit, wir setzen zur Landung an und zwar... *augenaufreiß* in... den... SEE!  
  
Lilith: Ich glaub' ich muss kotzen!  
  
Lesley: Nun stell' dich nicht so an! Wir gehen doch nur ne Runde schwimmen!  
  
Alle 3 Engel: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Platsch! Der Teppich landet flach auf dem Wasser und erschreckt den armen Kraken, der sich gerade eben noch gesonnt hatte und sich jetzt grummelnd unter die Wasseroberfläche verzieht.  
  
Unsere „3 Engel" kraxeln prustend an Land, wie drei begossene Pudel.  
  
Adrian: Oh nein, meine Frisur!  
  
Lilith und Lesley: *lachend* Welche Frisur??  
  
Adrian: Ey!  
  
Den Teppich, vollgesogen mit Wasser, hört man noch leise unter Wasser weiterdudeln.  
  
Lilith: Erstklassige Landung, Adrian, muss man schon sagen!  
  
Adrian: *achselzuckend* Was? Kann ich was dafür, ich wollte doch mit dem Zug fahren! Aber jemand von uns, ich nenn' jetzt keine Namen, nicht wahr Lilith?? wollte ja nicht!  
  
Lesley: Also ich wusste schon von vornherein, dass dies eine schlechte Idee war! Ägyptische Musik! Wahrscheinlich konnte der alte Lappen sein eigenes Gedudel nicht mehr ertragen und dachte es wäre ne gute Idee, sich selbst ein Ende im See zu machen... Mir tun jetzt noch die Ohren weh!  
  
Lilith: Ach seid doch still! Es war immer noch besser als ihr beide, wenn ihr wie immer überall mitsingt!  
  
Die Schüler auf den Ländereien waren bereits angelaufen gekommen und stehen jetzt um unsere Hauptcharaktere herum.  
  
Adrian: Ah, Hogwarts, schön mal wieder hier zu sein. So, und wo ist jetzt diese Schriftstellerin Joanne K. Rowling?  
  
Lilith: *beiläufig einbringend* Und wo sind Harry...  
  
Lesley: ... und Ron??  
  
Adrian: Ach bitte, können wir das Thema nich' mal sein lassen?  
  
Lilith und Lesley: *traurig* Ok.  
  
Ein großer, rothaariger Schüler neben dem sein Zwilling steht, begrüßt Adrian, Lilith und Lesley.  
  
Schüler: Jaah, hallo erst mal. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr's wusstet, aber ihr seid gerade im See gelandet!  
  
Lilith: Mäh, was für ne Feststellung! Wir sind da auch nur gelandet, weil einige von uns nicht richtig fliegen können!  
  
Der Zwilling: Lass' gut sein Fred! Die ist komisch drauf!  
  
Adrian: Ja, is' ja schon gut! Ich bin blöd und das ist gut so! Ok?  
  
Lilith und Lesley: *grinsend* Genau!  
  
Adrian: Gut! Also, wir würden gern mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen!  
  
Fred (oder doch George?): Dumbledore? Der ist nicht da. Er macht Urlaub auf den Bahamas. Ich glaube, er wollte surfen, oder so was!  
  
Adrian: Wieso das denn?  
  
Der andere Zwilling, also George (oder aber Fred!): Na, wir ham doch Osterferien!  
  
Lilith: *entrüstet* Alle Welt hat Ferien, nur wir nicht! Mäh!  
  
Adrian: Können wir dann wohl mit Professor McGonagall reden?  
  
Schüler: Ja, ich kann euch zu ihr bringen. Wo ihr Büro ist, weiß ich zu Genüge!  
  
Anderer Schüler: *sich die roten Haare aus der Stirn streichend* Warte, ich begleite euch!  
  
Schüler: Ok, Ron, komm' mit!  
  
Lilith: *leise zu Lesley* Guck mal, der hat ne Narbe auf der Stirn.  
  
Lesley: Ja, und? Was erzählst du mir das?  
  
Lilith: *flüsternd* Frag ihn mal ob er Harry Potter ist...!  
  
Lesley: *halblaut zu Lilith* Mann, ich kann nicht fassen, wie unselbstständig du manchmal bist...kannst du ihn nicht selber fragen?...Ach, na gut, meinetwegen! *laut zu Schüler* Sag mal, bist du Harry Potter?  
  
Harry: Ja, wieso?  
  
Lilith: *grinsend* Ach nur so!  
  
Und die fünf, unsere „3 Engel", Harry und Ron (Hermine ist schließlich nicht in Sicht), machen sich auf den Weg in das Büro von Professor Minerva McGonagall, der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. Lesley hatte zuvor noch, mit einer eleganten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes, sie alle wieder so hinbekommen, wie sie vor dem unfreiwilligen Bad im See, ausgesehen hatten. Nur Adrian ist mit seiner Frisur überhaupt nicht zufrieden. („Mäh!" Oh nein, jetzt fängt der auch schon damit an!) 


	3. Erste Untersuchungen

1.1.1 Erste Untersuchungen  
  
Wir betreten gerade Professor McGonagalls Büro.  
  
Harry: Professor, hier sind zwei Hexen und ein zerzauster Zauberer. Die wollen mit Ihnen sprechen!  
  
Professor McGonagall: Ja danke, Potter und Weasley, Sie können wieder gehen!  
  
Harry und Ron verlassen tuschelnd den Raum.  
  
Professor McGonagall: So, Sie sind also die „3 Engel"!? Der Minister hat mich bereits eulenwendend über ihre Ankunft informiert.  
  
Adrian, Lilith und Lesley sehen sich erstaunt an.  
  
Adrian: *sich an den Haaren rumzupfelnd* Ja, eigentlich sollten wir ja geheim operieren! Aber wenn...  
  
Lilith: In den See fallen, nennst du geheim?! Ist nicht gerade unauffällig gewesen, oder?  
  
Adrian: *Brutschezieh*  
  
Lesley: Nun gut, also unser Auftrag lautet, die seltsamen Vorkommnisse hier in Hogwarts aufzuklären. Können Sie uns was dazu sagen?  
  
Professor McGonagall: Wir hatten in den letzten Wochen, verstärkt Probleme durch kleine Ausschreitungen von Schülern. Die Häuser bekämpfen sich gegenseitig. Nun ja, eine gewisse Rivalität war immer da, allein durch die Wettbewerbe, aber Prügeleien hatten wir bisher noch nie, jedenfalls nicht in dem Maße.  
  
Lilith: Ach so, verstehe. Und haben Sie persönlich eine Vermutung wer oder was dahintersteckt? Ich meine, Sie haben das Ministerium darüber in Kenntnis setzen müssen und die haben Untersuchungen durchgeführt. Die Informationen, die uns angetragen worden sind, sind jedoch nicht vollkommen schlüssig. Etwas von einer Schriftstellerin und so etwas wie, sie schreibt es erst und dann geschieht es in Realität!  
  
Adrian: Alle weiteren Informationen, die Sie uns darüber geben könnten, wären hilfreich, um Ihre ‚Probleme' schnellstmöglich aus der Welt zu schaffen. Denn wie es momentan aussieht, ist diese gewisse Person, die die Verantwortung dafür trägt, eine echte Gefahr für die Schule und deren Schüler. Was ist eigentlich mit Professor Dumbledore? Auf Urlaub hab' ich gehört?  
  
Die berufliche Professionalität ist jetzt allen dreien anzumerken. Sie sind ein gutes Team. Ein Grund dafür, warum sie überhaupt zusammenarbeiten. Ihre logischen Denkprozesse; das weiterdenken, was die Person zuvor gemeint und gesagt hat. Dies war jedoch nicht immer so. Alle „3 Engel" gingen früher auch auf die Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, sie gehörten zu den Besten des Jahrgangs, denn sie waren die drei Besten. Alle einander ebenbürtig, was die magischen Fähigkeiten anbetrifft. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen war, dass sie aus verschiedenen Häusern kamen. Lilith, die einen Drang dazu hat, Regeln zu biegen und fast immer das sagt, was sie denkt, war in Slytherin. Lesley, die Hyperintelligente, die öfter mal ihren Kopf durchsetzen muss, was manchmal ein wenig nervt, aber sonst ganz nett ist, war in Ravenclaw und Adrian, der mit seiner Auffassungsgabe für Recht und Ordnung die unschlagbaren „3 Engel" komplettierte, war in Gryffindor. Die „3 Engel", Spezialagenten des britischen Zaubereiministeriums, mussten sie jedoch erst zusammenraufen, als man ihnen diesen Titel zugedacht hatte. Das Ministerium war sich wohl bewusst darüber, welche taktile Kampfkraft hinter diesen dreien, zwei junge Hexen und ein Zauberer, steckte. Eigentlich sind sie ja keine Engel in der ursprünglichen Art und Weise, freundlich, höflich, hilfsbereit usw. Nein ihre Aufgabe ist es die Zaubererwelt vor etwaigen Bedrohungen zu schützen und dies auch um jeden Preis. Schutzengel trifft eher auf ihr Team zu.  
  
Nach einigen blauen Flecken und blutigen Nasen, raufen sie sich inzwischen aber gut zusammen. Eben ein unschlagbares Team, das in den bislang zwei Jahren ihrer Tätigkeit, noch keinen Auftrag unausgeführt oder auch nur halberledigt ließen. Professionalität ist ihr Geschäft. Naja, für das Gehalt, was sie bekommen...!  
  
Professor McGonagall: Nein, das ist bloß ein Gerücht der Schüler, er ist in London, bei einem speziellen ..... Kongress. Eine spezielle Versammlung, Sie Verstehen?  
  
Adrian: Durchaus! Der Orden des Phönix, nicht wahr!  
  
Professor McGonagall: Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig mit dem was Sie hier sagen. Man weiß nie so genau wer gerade zuhört!  
  
Lesley: Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Soll das heißen, dass irgendwer mithört?  
  
Professor McGonagall: Ich sage nur, falls zufällig jemand an der Tür lauschen sollte...!  
  
Professor McGonagall scheint damit etwas sagen zu wollen und setzt einen eindringlichen Blick auf.  
  
Lesley: *herumwirbelnd und mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür zeigend* Reducto!  
  
Ein lautes PENG ist zu hören und die Tür zu Professor McGonagalls Büro ist aus ihren Angeln gesprengt, dahinter erscheinen Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, ganz bleich im Gesicht, nachdem eine Tür dicht an ihren Nasen vorbeigeflogen kam.  
  
Adrian: *freundlich* Wie wär's wenn ihr hereinkommt! Ihr habt doch bestimmt schon alles gehört.  
  
Harry und Ron betreten das Büro  
  
Lesley: Porta Reparo!  
  
Die Tür springt mit einem Satz wieder an ihren angestammten Platz.  
  
Professor McGonagall: Potter und Weasley sind dafür bekannt, dass sie über alles Bescheid wissen wollen. Ich habe die beiden schon einmal beim Lauschen erwischt.  
  
Harry: Ähm, Professor, es ist nicht so wie sie denken...!  
  
Adrian: Oh, das glaube ich aber doch. Aber es ist auch nicht so schlimm, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass Sie, Professor McGonagall, sich vielleicht für die Zukunft eine schalldichte Tür zulegen müssen. Ihr beiden hingegen, eure Taten kennen wir nur selber zu gut, aus unserer eigenen Zeit in Hogwarts. Das waren schon wirklich aufregende Jahre.  
  
Lilith: Ja, ihr beiden habt Slytherin zweimal den Sieg im Hauswettbewerb vor der Nase weggeschnappt.  
  
Ron: *anmerkend* Dreimal! Und den Quidditchpokal!  
  
Ron zieht sich zurück in die Ecke, wo er und Harry stehen, nachdem er von Liliths ärgerlichem Blick durchbohrt wurde. Klugscheißer konnte sie noch nie leiden.  
  
Adrian: Das tut hier nix zu Sache! Also Professor, wo waren wir? *Harry und Ron zublickend* Beim Orden des Phönix nicht wahr? Was versucht man dagegen zu unternehmen?  
  
Professor McGonagall: Professor Dumbledore hat eine Ahnung wer dahinter steckt, ich fragte ihn, bevor er abfuhr, wer es denn sei. ‚Ist es der selbe wie im letzten Jahr, Albus?' fragte ich und er antwortete ‚Der selbe wie jedes Jahr, meine liebe Minerva!'. Ja, das hat er gesagt, Sie wissen doch bestimmt, wen er damit gemeint hat?  
  
Lesley: Voldemort!  
  
Ron, von Schauer durchzogen, lässt einen leichten Seufzer hören.  
  
Lilith: Und was ist mit dieser Joan Collins, ach nein, wartet... Joanne K. Rowling? Das müssen wir auch noch klären oder?  
  
Adrian: Genau, das muss noch geklärt werden. Also wie wär's wenn uns diese kleinen Spione begleiten, ihr kümmert euch um das Gelände und ich versuche im Schloss etwas herauszufinden.  
  
Lilith: Treffpunkt ‚Große Halle' um 1800! Ok?  
  
Lesley: Ok!  
  
Adrian: Ok! Harry, du begleitest die beiden, und Ron kommt mit mir! Keine Widerrede!  
  
Und unsere „3 Engel", wieder einmal begleitet von Harry und Ron, machen sich auf die Suche nach Anhalspunkten, mit denen sie dem Geheimnis näher auf die Spur kommen können. 


	4. Viersamkeit

1.1.1.1 Viersamkeit  
  
Unsere „3 Engel" sind damit beschäftigt verschiedene Spuren zu verfolgen oder doch nicht? Wo sind sie denn? Ähm! Ja das ist peinlich, der Autor hat gerade seine Helden verloren. Ah, da ist Adrian mit Ron. Kommt wir gehen ihnen schnell nach!  
  
Adrian: Kein einziger Hinweis! Ich glaub das nicht. Hoffentlich haben die beiden anderen was gefunden! Und du, Ron? Ich meine, was ist hier eigentlich los? Momentan sieht doch alles ganz friedlich aus, oder? Ich verstehe das nicht!  
  
Ron: Momentan ist es ruhig, ja! Aber für wie lange noch. *unschuldig guck* Neulich hab' ich zum Beispiel Draco Malfoy einfach ein's auf die Nase gegeben und ich weiß nicht warum!  
  
Adrian starrt Ron an, als ob er sagen wollte „Ja klar!"  
  
Adrian: *ironisch* Ja klar!  
  
Oh! Er hat's tatsächlich gesagt!  
  
Adrian: Du hast keine Ahnung warum! Ich hab' euren kleinen Privatkrieg schließlich noch mitbekommen! Ihr konntet euch noch nie leiden.  
  
Ron sieht schuldbewusst aus, als wäre er gerade von seiner Mutter bei einer Lüge ertappt worden.  
  
Ron: Ähm, ...!  
  
Adrian: Is' ja schon gut. Mir soll's doch egal sein. Stell' dir mal vor, wie ich mich mit Lilith anfangs in den Haaren hatte. Sie war auch in Slytherin. Ständig ham wir uns irgendwelche Flüche auf den Hals geschickt. *nachdenkend* Einmal kam auch einer von Lesley, sie war vielleicht eifersüchtig auf uns, oder so was, tsisss! Naja, man kann's ihnen nicht verdenken. Mir können die Frauen auch einfach nicht wiederstehen! Bei meinem guten Aussehen!  
  
Ron starrt Adrian an und sieht so aus, als wolle er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
  
Adrian: Ach ich hab' genug von dieser sinnlosen Sucherei! Lass uns was anderes machen!  
  
Ron: Was denn?  
  
Adrian: Spielst du Schach?  
  
Ron: Schach? Jetzt? Bei diesem schönen Wetter?  
  
Adrian: Ja! Was hältst du davon. Komm wir gehen in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und spielen ne kleine Partie!  
  
Adrian macht sich auf den Weg und Ron trottet traurig hinter ihm her. Im Gemeinschaftsraum beginnen die beiden mit ihrer Partie Zaubererschach.  
  
Draußen auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts hatten Lilith, Lesley und Harry genauso viel Glück wie Adrian und Ron. Die drei wandern jetzt über die Wiesen, in der Nähe des Sees. Der Riesenkrake scheint sich wieder beruhigt zu haben, doch blickt er immer wieder verängstigt zum Himmel. Wieso bloß?  
  
Fred und George, die beiden Zwillinge die wir schon bei der Ankunft unserer „3 Engel" gesehen haben, kommen angelaufen.  
  
Fred: Hi, na wie geht's? Können wir euch vielleicht begleiten?  
  
George: *zu Lilith* Ey, tut mir echt Leid wegen vorhin. Das mit dem ‚komisch drauf' war nicht so gemeint!  
  
Lilith: Schon klar.. ja!  
  
Fred sieht Harry durchdringend. Ein Blick der nur so viel sagt, wie „Verzieh' dich!"  
  
Harry: *hat diesen Blick schon öfter bei den beiden Aufreißern gesehen* Ich, ich hab' ganz vergessen, dass ich mit Ginny verabredet bin, ich muss los!  
  
Fred und George: Geh' ruhig, wir kümmern uns schon um die beiden hier!  
  
Lilith: Na super!  
  
Fred und George: Dürfen wir euch zwei Hübschen wohl unsere Schokofrosch- kartensammlung zeigen? Wie wär's damit?  
  
Lilith: Was'n das für ne blöde Anmache? Ich glaube, das solltet ihr noch'n bisschen üben!  
  
Lesley: Ihr glaubt wohl ihr seid unwiderstehlich, was?  
  
Fred: Jepp.  
  
Lilith: Von wegen!...Was wollen wir denn nen Nachmittag mit euch anfangen?  
  
Lesley: Im Sandkasten spielen vielleicht? Könnt ihr euch nicht an Gleichaltrigen vergreifen?  
  
George: Ok, wir hatten zwar keinen guten Anfang, aber seid bitte nicht nachtragend, ja? Habt ihr dann vielleicht Lust auf nen Spaziergang am See entlang?  
  
Fred: Wir könnten auch nach Hogsmeade hinuntergehen und was trinken gehen...  
  
Lesley: Kein Alkohol ist ja auch keine Lösung!  
  
George: Ok, wir hatten zwar keinen guten Anfang, aber seid bitte nicht nachtragend, ja? Habt ihr dann vielleicht Lust auf nen Spaziergang am See entlang?  
  
Lesley: Das wär' doch mal ne gute Idee!  
  
Lilith schaut Lesley entsetzt an.  
  
Lilith: Halloooo, bist du übergeschnappt, oder was? Das sind doch voll die Trottel!  
  
Lesley: *grins* Na und! Und wenn ich jetzt auf Trottel stehe?  
  
George: Ey!  
  
Lesley: Ist doch mein Bier, jawohl mein Butterbier! *erneut grins*  
  
Lilith: *Lesley angiftend* Na, klasse! Es hätte ein so entspannter netter Nachmittag werden können, und jetzt *Seitenblick auf Fred werfend* hab ich Rotkäppchen am Hals *widerspenstig hinterhertrabend*!  
  
Fred: Ähm, um noch mal auf Hogsmeade zurückzukommen, wie wäre es, wenn wir euch einladen würden in die „3 Besen"? Würde euch das gefallen? Wir bezahlen auch! Danach könnten wir ja noch einen romantischen Spaziergang um den See herum machen.  
  
Lilith: Du solltest dann lieber aufpassen, dass du da nicht hinein fällst!  
  
Und die vier machen sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Als sie am Riesenkraken vorbeikommen, verschwindet er, nachdem er Lilith und Lesley gesehen hatte, mit einem erschrockenen Quieker wieder im Wasser. Der Arme wird immer bei seinem Sonnenbad gestört!  
  
Drei Stunden später...  
  
Adrian: *macht seinen Zug* Haha, so jetzt hab ich dich.  
  
Ron: Springer nach H3. Schach matt!  
  
Adrian: *spitzt die Lippen* ...................................!  
  
Ron: *besorgt* Ehm, Adrian, bist du jetzt sauer?  
  
Adrian: *immer noch Lippen gespitzt* ...................................!  
  
Ron: Ach komm schon, war doch nen gutes Spiel. Genauso wie die anderen vier zuvor! Macht doch nix, dass du immer verloren hast. *lieb* Sei bitte nicht eingeschnappt!  
  
Adrian: *mit scharfem Ton* Bin ich auch nicht! Ich muss sehen was die anderen machen! Wir ham schon fast 18 Uhr!  
  
Adrian steht auf und begibt sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron bleibt verduzt zurück und schaut Adrian nach.  
  
Unten in der Eingangshalle trifft er die beiden anderen. Lilith und Lesley kommen gerade kichernd zum Eingangstor hinein, gefolgt von George und einem.... ähm.... nassen Fred.  
  
Adrian: Was hat der denn gemacht?  
  
Lilith: Och, er ist in den See gefallen.  
  
George: Also wir sehen uns morgen!  
  
George gibt Lesley überraschend einen Kuss auf die Wange. Diese sieht so aus als müsste sie erst noch darüber nachdenken, ob sie jetzt dem Betongrinsenszwang nachgibt oder ihm eine runterhaut. zu spät, is' wohl eher zu einem Grinsen geworden und George hat Glück. Fred will dies übrigens ebenfalls bei Lilith probieren.  
  
Lilith: Ich hatte dich ja gewarnt, Fred. Treib keine Scherze mit mir oder du musst dafür büßen.  
  
Fred: Aber...!  
  
Lilith: Bis morgen!  
  
Fred geht geknickt mit seinem Bruder die Treppe hinauf um erst mal die nassen Sachen loszuwerden.  
  
Lesley: Wie lange willst'e ihn noch zappeln lassen?  
  
Lilith: Solange es nötig ist. Bis er sich anständig benimmt. Man und ich dachte Zwillinge hätten den gleichen Charakter. Aber dein George ist ja wirklich höflich. Ich fand Freds Kanariencrème überhaupt nicht lustig.  
  
Lesley versucht sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.  
  
Lesley: Bist ja selber schuld, wenn du was von dem annimmst! Naja, George is wohl ganz nett, aber echt hartnäckig...etwas nervig könnte man sagen  
  
Adrian: *ironisch* Ist ja schön, dass ihr so'n Spaß hattet heute! Während andere gearbeitet haben.  
  
Ron kommt gerade die Treppe hinuntergelaufen.  
  
Ron: Wir wär's mit noch ner Revenge? Vielleicht gewinnst du ja dann eine Schachpartie!  
  
Lilith: Revenge?  
  
Lesley: Schachpartie?  
  
Lilith: So etwas nennst du also arbeiten? Verstehe!  
  
Adrian: Ach kommt schon, nen bisschen Spaß hatte ich mir auch verdient!  
  
Lesley: Ja, ja! Aber uns anmaulen! So was hat man ja gerne! Wie wäre es wenn ich ihn mit Furunkeln überziehe? Die sind unter anderem meine Spezialität!  
  
Adrian: Ja, is' ja schon gut. Tut mir Leid! *schnell ablenkend* So, wir wär's mit Abendessen? Unsere Zimmer wurden schon von den Hauselfen vorbereitet!  
  
In dem Moment geht ein hübsches, braunhaariges Mädchen an Adrian vorbei.  
  
Schülerin: *im Vorbeigehen* Sklavenarbeit!  
  
Adrian: Wie bitte? Hä? Was?  
  
Ron: Hermine, warte, ich komme mit zum essen? *zu den anderen* Also, bis dann!  
  
Und unsere „3 Engel" machen sich ebenfalls auf zum Abendessen. Der erste Tag wieder zurück in Hogwarts war ja schon recht interessant für zwei von den dreien. Mal sehen was sich da noch so entwickelt. Wir bleiben auf jeden Fall dran! 


	5. Vendetta

1.1.1 Vendetta  
  
Am nächsten Tag, hoffentlich hat jeder ausgeschlafen, unsere „3 Engel" sind es jedenfalls. Die Sonne schein erneut mit voller Stärke. Ein wunderschöner Montag, an dem es sich der Riesenkrake wieder einmal auf einer Sandbank gemütlich gemacht hat.  
  
Adrian: Guten Morgen!  
  
Lesley: *gähn* Morgen.  
  
Lilith: Ja, von mir auch!  
  
Adrian: *grinst* Schön, dass ihr so wach seid.  
  
Lilith: *gähnt ebenfalls* Wie spät ist es?  
  
Adrian: Kurz nach acht.  
  
Lesley: Oh, Mann, welch unmenschliche Zeit!  
  
Adrian: Frühstück?  
  
Sie machen sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fred und George. Vielleicht ist Hermine ja jetzt gesprächiger, als gestern Abend.  
  
Adrian: Morgen!  
  
Lesley: Morgen!  
  
Lilith: Morgen!  
  
Harry: Morgen!  
  
Ron: Morgen!  
  
Hermine: Morgen!  
  
Fred: Morgen!  
  
George: Morgen!  
  
Fred sieht immer noch etwas unglücklich aus, auf Grund von Liliths Zurückweisung. George und die anderen hingegen scheinen den Tag schon zu genießen.  
  
George: Heut' noch mal Hogsmeade, hein? Was haltet ihr davon?  
  
Lesley: Meinetwegen gern! Butterbier am Morgen, vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen! HAHA! Macht so'n Butterbier eigentlich wach?  
  
Harry und Ron zucken mit den Achseln.  
  
Lesley: Is' ja auch egal.  
  
Adrian: *seufzend* Vielleicht finden wir ja dort Anhaltspunkte, auf dem Gelände scheint sie jedenfalls nicht zu sein!  
  
Sie machen sich auf den Weg und kommen kurze Zeit später an dem Kraken vorbei während sie sich weiter lebhaft unterhalten.  
  
Da waren wieder diese Stimmen, die ihn verfolgten, auch in seinen Träumen. Die Stimmen von zwei jungen Frauen, die ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten. Dann sieht er sieh er die beiden, Lilith und Lesley, und taucht schnell ab unter Wasser. Hat ein Riesenkrake denn nie seine Ruhe?  
  
Harry: *kurz darauf* Wer ist nicht auf dem Gelände? Die Person die hinter alldem steckt?  
  
Lilith: Schlauer Junge!  
  
Harry: *grinsend* Danke!  
  
Von der Seite ist da wieder dieser Blick von Fred, der besagt „Verzieh' dich! Diese Puppe gehört mir! Nimm die Nächste!". Harry stellt sein Lächeln ein und schluckt schwer, er geht etwas hinter den anderen hinterher.  
  
Fred: *höflich* Na, wie geht's dir Lilith?  
  
Lilith: Gut! Und dir? Biste wieder trocken hinter den Ohren?  
  
Fred: Ja! Ähm, wegen gestern, ja, also, das mit der Kanariencrème tut mir Leid! Aber du sahst auch wirklich hübsch aus, für'n großen Kanarienvogel!  
  
Lilith: *ziemlich sauer über diese Bemerkung* Mach ruhig so weiter und du endest noch als rosa Schwein oder was ähnliches!  
  
George scheint da eher erfolgreicher bei Lesley zu sein, es scheint so.  
  
George: Darf ich deine Hand halten Lesley?  
  
Lesley: *im ihre Hand hinhaltend* Na meinetwegen, wenn's unbedingt sein muss!  
  
George: Orchideous! Hier ein Strauß Blumen für dich.  
  
Lesley: *George zweifelnd anstarrend* Naja toll, danke... aber sag mal, bist du jetzt auch noch vom Kitschvirus befallen? Is' ja schon fast eklig!  
  
George: *zerknetscht guckend und Blumenstrauß wegschmeißend*  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später kommen die acht in Hogsmeade an.  
  
Adrian: Genauso, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Lilith: *immer noch eingeschnappt von Freds Bemerkung* Ja, ganz toll für dich!  
  
George: Butterbier in den „3 Besen"?  
  
Lesley: Ja, bitte.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine: Wir sind auch dabei!  
  
Kurz vor den „3 Besen" geht an ihnen eine im schwarzen Umhang gekleidete Frau vorbei und rempelt Adrian, der einen kurzen Blick in ihr Gesicht erhaschte.  
  
Adrian: Verzeihung!  
  
Die Frau was schon weitergegangen und hatte nicht abgewartet bis sich jemand bei ihr entschuldigte. Adrian blickt ihr nach und schaut verwundert drein.  
  
Hermine: Was ist los?  
  
Adrian: Nichts, mir geht's gut, aber ich dachte gerade, ich kenne diese Frau!  
  
Hermine: Hier in Hogsmeade laufen viele Leute rum, die du schon mal gesehen haben könntest. Nicht alles schöne Gestalten, kann ich dir sagen.  
  
Adrian: Danke. Hermine nicht wahr?  
  
Hermine: *lächelnd* Ja. Du sag einmal, wie ist eigentlich so eure Arbeit? Ich interessiere mich nämlich für verschiedene Fachrichtungen, um mich auf meine ZAG-Prüfungen vorzubereiten.  
  
Adrian: Aha, verstehe! Naja, wir sind fast jeden Tag woanders. Überall da, wo man uns hinschickt. *ironisch* Immer im Dienste seiner Heiligkeit dem Zaubereiminister!  
  
Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch. Der Pub ist nicht so gefüllt wie an den Wochenenden, aber es ist für diese Uhrzeit schon einiges los.  
  
Lilith: Hier Adrian, ich hab' dir großzügigerweise ein Butterbier mitgebracht!  
  
Adrian: Danke, Lilith! *grinsend* Nett von dir. Wie steht's mit dir und Fred?  
  
Lilith: *sichtlich verärgert* Erwähne diesen Namen nicht in meiner Gegenwart!  
  
Adrian: Was ist denn passiert?  
  
Lilith: Er hat gefragt, ob er mich auch mal anfassen dürfte! Als sei ich ein Museumsstück, das kaputt geht, wenn's runterfällt. Oder so ne alte Mumie, wie die im Britischen Museum.  
  
Lesley: *sich in Gespräch einschaltend* Hast du den mickrigen Blumenstrauß gesehen, den George mir geben wollte? Ich sage dir, die müssen wir ganz schön umerziehen!  
  
Lilith: Ja, wem sagst du das? Aber nach diesem Satz war erst mal Schluss mit der netten Tante!  
  
Adrian: Und wo ist Fred jetzt, wenn ich fragen darf?  
  
Adrian schaut sich verduzt um, aber kein Fred zu sehen, nur ein... kleines, rundes, rosa Schweinchen steht quiekend in der Ecke.  
  
Adrian: *entrüstet* LILITH!!  
  
Lilith: Was?  
  
Adrian: *verständnislos* Wie kannst du nur? Das arme Schwein, ach nein, ich meine, der arme Fred!  
  
Er schwingt seinen Zauberstab einmal durch die Luft und an Stelle des Schweinchens erscheint ein, auf allen Vieren stehender und noch immer quiekender Fred. (Bitte nicht über ihn lachen!)  
  
Alle außer Fred: *lachen*  
  
(So ne Gemeinheit.)  
  
Eine etwas rundliche Dame auf lila Pöms kommt jetzt auf die acht zugedackelt.  
  
Madam Rosmerta: Entschuldichen Sie, ist zufällich einer von Ihnen Adrian Black?  
  
Adrian: Ja ich, wieso?  
  
Madam Rosmerta: Da ist ein dringliches Feuergespräch für Sie, da drüben!  
  
Adrian steht auf und begibt sich zu der Feuerstelle  
  
Adrian: Professor McGonagall? Was kann ich für Sie tun?  
  
Professor McGonagall: Gott sei dank, dass ich Sie hier erwische. Kommen Sie schnell zurück. Die Schüler wurden wieder mal verflucht, sie bekämpfen sich in der Großen Halle, einige Lehrer sind auch dabei. Beeilen Sie sich! Ich muss wieder hinunter und das Schlimmste verhindern!  
  
Ihr bild im Feuer erlischt und Adrian bewegt sich zum Tisch zurück.  
  
Adrian: Schnell, wir müssen zurück zum Schloss!  
  
Lilith: Wieso denn?  
  
Adrian: Prügelei!  
  
Die „3 Engel" stürzen aus dem Pub und rennen zurück hoch zu Schule (Tja, das hat man davon, wenn eine Schule mit Anti-Aparierungsflüchen belegt ist!), gefolgt von den anderen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später erreichen sie das Schloss und die Eingangshalle.  
  
Adrian: Ihr anderen bleibt draußen! Lilith? Lesley? Kommt mit!  
  
Die anderen im Eingang zurücklassend, stürmen die „3 Engel" in die Große Halle. Flüche schießen durch die Luft und ein ständiges Geschrei ist zu hören. Einige Lehrer versuchen mit Gegenflüchen dem Chaos Herr zu werden, doch es gelingt ihnen nicht, da sie von anderen Lehrern daran gehindert werden.  
  
Lesley: *in die Menge brüllend* Hört damit auf. Ihr seid nicht bei Sinnen!  
  
Adrian: Es hat keinen Zweck, sie hören nicht auf dich.  
  
Lesley: *Adrian scharf anguckend* Oh vielen Dank für die Anmerkung!  
  
Lilith: Seid still!  
  
Ein Schüler wird von einem Fluch so hart getroffen, dass er mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischkante fliegt, ein Knacken ist zu hören. Colin Creevey bleibt auf dem Boden liegen und rührt sich nicht mehr. Adrian stürzt auf ihn zu beugt sich zu dem reglosen Körper hinunter, der mit aufgerissenen Augen daliegt, und fühlt seinen Puls.  
  
Adrian: *leise und betroffen* Er ist tot!  
  
Lesley: *entsetzt* Oh mein Gott!  
  
Lilith: *völlig durcheinander auf Colin starrend, fast ohnmächtig werdend* Das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich meine, wie kann es?  
  
Lesley: Wir haben versagt!  
  
Adrian: Nein haben wir nicht!  
  
Lesley: Och, bitte, wie nennst du DAS hier denn sonst? Wir haben hier ne Leiche!  
  
Adrian: Das ist kein Versagen, wir haben hier den Beweis, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. DER BEWEIS!  
  
Lesley: Wofür brauchen wir einen solchen Beweis? Sieh dich doch mal um du Arschloch, die Schüler hier prügeln sich alle und jagen sich Flüche auf den Hals!  
  
Lesley äußert sich sichtbar erregt, aber sie hat recht, viele kleine Haufen von sich bekämpfenden Schülern umgeben sie. Ungefähr 300 Schüler sind mit ihnen zusammen in der Großen Halle. Niemand scheint sich mehr im Griff zu haben.  
  
Adrian: Du denkst wohl du bist ziemlich clever, was? Aber ich sage dir, ohne mich, wärst du doch wohl gar nichts!  
  
Lesley: Crucio!  
  
Adrian: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Lilith: *kommt wieder zu sich* Was? Was ist hier los? NEIN! Leute kommt wieder zu euch, ihr habt euch nicht im Griff! HEY!  
  
Lilith versucht Lesley davon abzuhalten weiterhin den Cruciatus-Fluch auf Adrian liegen zu lassen. Sie schlägt ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand.  
  
Lilith: Lesley, komm zu dir, was tust du da? Adrian ist unser Partner, unser Freund!  
  
Lesley schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf und blinzelt mit den Augen.  
  
Lesley: Was? Wieso? Was ist geschehen?  
  
Adrian, am Boden liegend, atmet schwer, die Schmerzen waren beinahe zuviel für ihn. Er erhebt sich keuchend.  
  
Adrian: Mach das nicht noch einmal, hast du gehört! Du hättest mich fast getötet!  
  
Lilith: Sie kann nichts dazu, sieh doch...!  
  
Die anderen Schüler waren immer noch dabei, sich gegenseitig die schlimmsten Verletzungen zuzuführen.  
  
Lesley: Das ist doch nicht möglich.  
  
Lilith: Adrian und du ihr habt schon recht. Es ist der Beweis den wir brauchen.  
  
Adrian: Und wie kriegen wir diese Horde von wildgewordenen Ochsen wieder getrennt.  
  
Lilith: Ich hab' da ne Idee. *den Zauberstab ausstreckend* Rictusempra!  
  
Der Kitzel-Fluch wirkt auf die Schüler, keiner von ihnen denkt jetzt mehr daran sich zu prügeln. Alle liegen auf dem Boden und können nicht aufhören zu lachen.  
  
Lilith hält immer noch den Zauberstab auf die große Menge gerichtet.  
  
Lilith: So, das dürfte hoffentlich genügen!  
  
Sie lässt den Zauberstab sinken. Die am Boden liegenden Schüler hören langsam auf zu lachen und schauen sich verstört um. Keiner scheint sich an das Geschehene zu erinnern. Die Große Halle gleicht einem Schlachtfeld, etliche blutige Nasen sitzen in den verstörten Gesichtern der Kinder. Weiterhin Schnittwunden, Blutergüsse und sogar ein paar gebrochene Knochen sind das Resultat des soeben durch Lilith beendeten Krieges. Das Einzige, was wirklich einer Katastrophe gleich kommt ist der tote Colin, der zu Füßen der „3 Engel" liegt, die sich jetzt gar nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie noch zuvor fühlen. Es ist schon wahr, sie haben versagt! Oder? 


	6. Familiengeschichten

1.1.1.1 Familiengeschichten  
  
Lesley: Ich wollt' es erst nicht glauben, was du über den Auftrag erzählt hast! Aber jetzt...  
  
Lilith: Ich verstehe nicht, wie das möglich ist! Wie kann man die Schüler, die Lehrer und sogar uns in dieser Weise beeinflussen? Das geht doch gar nicht oder?  
  
Lesley: Hast es doch gesehen!  
  
Adrian: Deswegen sind wir ja hier, um herauszufinden „Wie?"!  
  
Lesley: Was sagt man nur den Eltern des armen Jungen?  
  
Adrian: Ich glaube Professor McGonagall hat ihnen eine Eule geschickt. Das muss ungefähr so gelautet haben. „Sehr geehrte Mr. und Mrs Creevey, ich muss Ihnen bedauerlicherweise mitteilen, dass es einen tragischen Unfall gegeben hat, bei dem Ihr Sohn Colin ums Leben kam. Ich bitte Sie, trotz Ihrer großen Trauer, hier nach Hogwarts zu kommen! Alles wei...!"  
  
Lesley: *angewidert* Das is' ja schrecklich! Woher nimmst du diese bescheuerten Ideen? Denkt sich den Text aus, den McGonagall den Eltern geschrieben hat, also so was!  
  
Adrian: Tut mir Leid, irgendwie muss ich's doch verarbeiten, Mensch!  
  
Lesley: Aber nicht so!  
  
Adrian: Falls du es vergisst, mein Vater hätte auch beinahe verständigt werden müssen.  
  
Lesley: Dafür hab' ich mich schon entschuldigt. Fang also nicht noch mal damit an!  
  
Lilith: Wo ist Sirius momentan eigentlich?  
  
Adrian: *tonlos* Unterwegs!  
  
Lilith: Ach komm schon, oder vertraust du uns etwa nicht?  
  
Adrian: Doch schon, aber ich kann es euch trotzdem nicht sagen! Familienangelegenheit, ihr versteht?  
  
Lesley: Nein, überhaupt nicht, aber ist auch egal! *Thema noch nicht loslassend* Was ist eigentlich mit Harry, weiß er wer du bist?  
  
Adrian: Nein noch nicht! Ich wollt's ihm noch nicht sagen; deswegen hab' ich ihn auch mit euch mitgeschickt, gestern Nachmittag!  
  
Lilith: Aha, verstehe!  
  
Adrian: Was verstehst du?  
  
Lilith: Du hast Angst! Du hast Angst, dich mit ihm zu unterhalten! Du hast Angst ihm zu sagen wer du wirklich bist!  
  
Adrian: Hab' ich nicht!  
  
Lilith: Jawohl!  
  
Adrian: Nein!  
  
Lilith: Doch!  
  
Adrian: Gar nicht!  
  
Lesley: Dann geh' doch zu ihm und beweis' es uns!  
  
Adrian: *Lesley ernst anguckend* Ok, ich mach's! Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt!  
  
Adrian macht sich auf den Weg, während Lilith und Lesley sich grinsend anschauen. Doch Adrian kehrt plötzlich um und geht mit gesenktem Kopf zu den beiden zurück.  
  
Adrian: *nach unten blickend und kleinlaut* Ich kann's nicht.  
  
Lilith: Angst, Black?  
  
Adrian: Ziemlich große sogar! Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich meine, was soll' ich ihm denn sagen?  
  
Lilith: Wie wär's mit: „Harry, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, ich bin Sirius Sohn!"?  
  
Lesley: In meinen Ohren klingt das sehr gut, um eine Konversation zu beginnen! Ich finde der direkteste Weg ist immer der beste. So hab' ich auch meinen letzten Freund kennengelernt, ich bin am Strand einfach über ihn drüber gefallen! *grinsend und in den Erinnerungen schwelgend* Mmmhh, war echt ne schöne Zeit!  
  
Adrian: *augenaufreißend* Habt ihr sie noch alle! Das geht nicht so einfach!  
  
Lesley: Männer müssen es immer kompliziert machen!  
  
Lilith: Aber ehrlich! Soll' ich es ihm vielleicht sagen?  
  
Adrian: *mit offenen Mund blöd glotzend dann...* NEIN!  
  
Lilith: Dann nicht! War nur'n Vorschlag.  
  
Lesley: Ich finde wir sollten das machen! Komm mit Lilith!  
  
Adrian: *verzweifelt* Nein, bitte nicht!  
  
Die beiden Hexen gehen voran und Adrian flehend hinter ihnen hinterher. Wie können Frauen nur immer so gemein zu uns Männern sein? Hups, verplappert!  
  
Hinter einer Biegung begegnet den dreien ein blonder 15-jähriger Junge, mit zwei größeren und (politisch korrekt ausgedrückt) korpulenteren Jungen hinter ihm.  
  
Lilith: *irritiert* Wer bist du denn?  
  
Junge: Ich heiße Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!  
  
Adrian: *lach*  
  
Malfoy: Du hältst meinen Namen wohl für komisch! Du bist bestimmt auch so ein Weasley, bei so ner Frisur!  
  
Adrian: *verärgert* Bin ich nicht!  
  
Lilith und Lesley fanden den Witz anscheinend komisch, denn sie versuchen sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Ohne Erfolg! Adrian blickt sie sauer an.  
  
Lesley: *immer noch giggelnd* Nein, die haben bessere Frisuren! *lacht erneut laut auf*  
  
Malfoy: Dann müsst ihr diese Leute vom Ministerium sein. Na endlich räumt hier jemand mit den Schlammblütern auf!  
  
Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen, Lilith und Lesley sind zufälligerweise Hexen die von Muggeln abstammen und hören so eine Beleidigung gar nicht gerne. Lilith und Lesley richten beide ihre Zauberstäbe auf Malfoy. Malfoy weicht zurück, seine dicken Freunde sind schon auf und davon! Ja jetzt bedauerst du es, was? Zu spät! PENG!  
  
Lesley: Ach guck mal, was für ein süßes Schneckchen wir hier haben!  
  
Draco Malfoy die Meerschnecke, schleimt langsam in Lesleys Hand, während Lilith im ein Aquarium zaubert. Die beiden sind schließlich anständige Hexen. Ein bisschen Spaß ist aber auch erlaubt! Wenn keiner hinsieht!  
  
Lilith: So, da hast du dein Schlammblut, tsisss! Von wegen! *grinsende Ironie* Dieser kleine Hosenscheißer. Wenn wir ihn wieder zurückverwandeln läuft er bestimmt gleich zu seinem Vater und weint sich aus!  
  
Lesley: Wer sagt, dass wir ihn zurückverwandeln? Nein, lass den mal ruhig erst hier bleiben, bis ihn seine Kollegen dahinten wieder abholen!  
  
Adrian: *schluck* Manchmal könnt ihr echt gruselig sein, wisst ihr das? Brillant, aber gruselig!  
  
Lesley: Ach du bist ja auch noch da, genau, dabei waren wir ja, bevor dieses süße Malfoy-Schneckchen uns abgelenkt hat! Also wir wollten zu Harry, stimmt's?  
  
Adrian: Neeeiiin!  
  
Lilith: Oh doch, Black. Keine Widerrede!  
  
Inzwischen kommen unsere „3 Engel" nach draußen! Wieder mal ein wunderschöner Tag in Hogwarts (wie kitschig), wenn man von den tragischen Vorkommnissen einmal absieht! Es ist Abend geworden, einige Schüler unterhalten sich noch auf den Wiesen, über die schrecklichen Ereignisse, einige reden vom nach Hause fahren. Harry, Ron und Hermine gehen in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte spazieren und müssen anscheinend auch etwas miteinander bereden. Unsere „3 Engel", Adrian gezwungenermaßen, gehen auf sie zu. Die jungen Schüler blicken zu den beiden Hexen und dem bald erniedrigten Zauberer herüber. Lilith, die vorneweg geht, erreicht die anderen als erste.  
  
Lilith: Hallo ihr drei! Viel zu bereden?  
  
Harry: Geht so! Wegen Colin, verstehst du?  
  
Lesley: Verstehen wir! Echt schlimm! Aber wir sind nicht zu euch rüber gekommen, um über Colin zu reden. Adrian hier, möchte Harry nämlich etwas sagen!  
  
Adrian: *entsetzt guckend* Ich, ähm, wa.., was will ich? Ach ja... *sich endlich zusammenreißend* Ich wollte nur... Ich wollte... *sucht nach einem Anfang und findet den Satz von Lilith* Harry, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, ich bin Sirius Sohn! So jetzt is'es raus!  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine starren Adrian mit offenen Mündern an, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Die Wahrheit ist raus. 


	7. Ein Anfang

1.1.1.1 Ein Anfang  
  
Harry: Du bist Sirius Sohn? Wieso hat er dich nie erwähnt? Schämt er sich für dich?  
  
Adrian: *Harry irritiert anblickend* Ach red' doch keinen Stuss! Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten! Als ich hier zur Schule ging, wussten die Lehrer über meine wahre Herkunft Bescheid, aber nach seinem Ausbruch hatte ich schon genug Fragen zu beantworten, ob er sich bei mir gemeldet hätte und so weiter! Er war damit einverstanden, DIR, seinem Patenkind, noch nichts über mich zu erzählen. Ich wollte das lieber selber machen! Tja und jetzt, ja, hab' ich's getan, zufrieden Lilith? Lesley?  
  
Lilith: Durchaus!  
  
Lesley: Könnte nicht besser sein!  
  
Adrian: Na dann!  
  
Harry: Gut, Adrian! Schön, dass du mir das erzählt hast, ist mir aber eigentlich egal!  
  
Lilith: Siehste, Feigling? War gar nicht so schlimm, wie du gedacht hattest!  
  
Lesley: Dann wär das jetzt ja geklärt.  
  
Ron: Warum laufen Crabbe und Goyle dahinten mit so nem komischen Gefäß herum?  
  
Harry: Wo?  
  
Ron: Da drüben.  
  
Alle blicken sich um. Lilith und Lesley fangen an zu lachen.  
  
Lesley: *lachend* Tja, ich glaube das ist unsere Schuld. Die tragen da nämlich Draco Malfoy, die Meerschnecke, mit sich herum.  
  
Hermine: *irritiert* Wie bitte?  
  
Lilith: Ja! Er hat uns beleidigt. Und so was hören wir gar nicht gerne. Das Ministerium soll mit den Schlammblütern aufräumen. Tsss, dieses Arschloch! Dabei fällt mir ein, woher wusste der das schon wieder, ich meine so auffällige Gestalten sind wir ja auch nicht. Außer Adrian mit seiner Frisur *Adrian zuzwinkernd*. Aber nein ehrlich, es kann doch nicht wirklich jeder Schüler dieser Schule wissen, wer wir sind und warum wir hier sind, oder?  
  
Hermine: Doch eigentlich schon, hier spricht sich alles schnell herum und nach eurem Auftritt in der Großen Halle! Nicht jede Hexe könnte ungestraft einen der unverzeihlichen drei Flüche anwenden. Vor allem erst mal ihn beherrschen, das kann auch nicht jeder. Und nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage und Wochen, war es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich das Ministerium einschaltet, um den bösen Machenschaften auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Alle anderen starren Hermine mit offenen Mündern an.  
  
Hermine: Was? Das ist doch die logische Schlussfolgerung, oder etwa nicht? Habt ihr denn noch nie „Der Weg zum logischen Denken" gelesen. Ein tolles Buch sage ich euch, darin steht...  
  
Ron: Schon gut, Hermine, wir wollen unsere neuen Freunde doch nicht gleich verschrecken!  
  
Adrian: Also ich fand das Buch ganz gut.  
  
Lesley: *Adrian angewidert anblickend* Ihr beiden könnt ja ein Diskussionsforum aufmachen.  
  
Adrian blickt beleidigt in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Lesley: Jetzt mal zu ernsteren Sachen. Ich mache diese lockere Runde ja sehr ungern kaputt – ihr wisst wie gerne ich mich auch nur mal ausruhe – Lilith könnte das ja genauso gut sagen wie ich – aber wir haben zu arbeiten. Und zwar nicht zu knapp, möchte ich noch hinzufügen. Vorhin waren wir dabei, das „Wie?" zu klären, bevor wir uns durch andere Sachen ablenken ließen.  
  
Adrian: Ich glaube das macht die Umgebung, wir haben hier unsere Jugend verbracht, die besten Jahre unseres Lebens und wir haben die verrücktesten Dinge angestellt und...  
  
Lesley: Was habe ich eben gesagt von Ablenkung?  
  
Adrian: Sorry.  
  
Lilith: Du hast recht Lesley, das „Wie?", aber vielleicht auch „Warum?".  
  
Harry: Ist Voldemort wohlmöglich an allem Schuld? Oder einer seiner Helfer.  
  
Ron: Uaah, sag diesen Namen nicht.  
  
Lilith und Lesley blicken Adrian an und der blickt einfach nur zurück, dann fällt der Penny („Euro-Cent" auf dem Kontinent, Penny in UK).  
  
Adrian: Ein Helfer, oder eine Helferin! Genau, J. K. Rowling!  
  
Harry: Wer ist das? Sollte ich die kennen?  
  
Hermine: Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich kann die nicht zuordnen. Hat die irgendwas besonderes gemacht?  
  
Adrian: Sie ist Schriftstellerin, ja! Aber sonst eigentlich nichts von dem ich wüsste. Das Problem ist, hört jetzt bitte genau zu, das ist wichtig. Den Nachforschungen des Ministeriums zufolge, ist sie für die Geschehnisse hier in Hogwarts verantwortlich. Sie ist ein Muggel, aber bringt es trotzdem fertig solche Dinge hier geschehen zu lassen und das Ergebnis ist bis jetzt, dass zwei Schüler dabei ums Leben gekommen sind. Heute Colin, und für Cedrics Tod letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier soll sie auch verantwortlich sein.  
  
Lilith: Und auf uns hat sie ebenfalls Einfluss, wie ihr wisst. Das, was in der Großen Halle geschehen ist, hätte auch ins Auge gehen können. Ich meine abgesehen von Colin.  
  
Alle machen betretene Gesichter und sehen so aus, als versuchen sie sich an das zu erinnern, was passiert ist, aber es scheint als hätten sie es schon fast verdrängt.  
  
Lesley: Wir sind hier, um die Dinge zu klären, das haben Ron und du, Harry, ja schon gehört. Weiterhin sind wir hier, um auf dich aufzupassen. Du bist sehr wichtig in dieser Geschichte, dein Leben gilt es zu schützen. Auch wenn man es uns meistens nicht anmerkt, aber wir sind die besten „Engel", die das Ministerium hat. Wehe es lacht einer! Nein Ehrlich, wir sind wirklich Profis, wir machen das schon.  
  
Adrian: Ihr hättet mal unsere Noten in der Schule sehen sollen, deswegen sind wir drei ja auch zusammen. Und bis jetzt waren wir immer erfolgreich, na ja bis jetzt waren die Fälle auch immer glasklar zu durchschauen.  
  
Lilith: Diesmal wird es genauso sein, du wirst sehen! Wir brauchen nur noch den richtigen Anhaltspunkt.  
  
Ron: Ja, das wäre gut. Habt ihr denn irgendwelche Photos von ihr, vielleicht haben wir sie ja schon mal gesehen und können euch...  
  
Adrian: Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Diese Frau in Hogsmeade, die an uns vorbeigegangen ist und mich angerempelt hat, ich wusste ich kenne sie! Ich wollt mich ja bei ihr entschuldigen, aber sie war schon weg. Ich hab' lange überlegt und jetzt erinnere mich wieder an das Gesicht, ich hab' es schon mal gesehen. Und zwar auf den Photos vom Ministerium! Danke Ron für den Anstoß!  
  
Ron: Keine Ursache! Äh, wozu?  
  
Adrian: Die Frau mit dem schwarzen Umhang, das war SIE, das war Joanne K. Rowling!  
  
Plötzlich tritt eine unheimliche Stille in die Runde ein. Lilith und Lesley blicken sich um und starren dann zurück zu Adrian. Vielleicht entsetzt oder überrascht von der Vorstellung, wie Nahe sie der Täterin gewesen sind. Wie konnten sie sie dann noch entwischen lassen, zumal deswegen ein kleiner Junge ums Leben gekommen ist. Diese Tatsache graut unseren „3 Engeln" und im Augenblick kann niemand etwas sagen.  
  
Es wird langsam dunkel, die Sonne geht unter und dunkle Wolken ziehen am Horizont auf. Die sechs machen sich auf ins Schloss als es beginnt zu regnen. Die Welt ist grauer und trauriger geworden. Sie weint um den toten Colin, der das Opfer dieser schändlichen Person geworden ist. 


	8. Pyjamaparty

Pyjamaparty  
  
Es ist inzwischen Abend geworden, der schwarzverhangende Himmel entleert sich über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Im Schloss selber sind die Kerzen und Kamine entzündet worden, vermutlich von den Hauselfen, die, das muss man an dieser Stelle sagen, mit ihrer Beschäftigung sehr zufrieden sind. Ein leichter Windzug pfeift durch die Ritzen mancher Türen.  
  
Das Abendessen ist schon seit drei Stunden beendet und immer noch streunen Schüler durch die Gänge. Von der Bibliothek in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume oder anders herum; manche treffen sich ganz zufällig und beginnen eine lebhafte Unterhaltung über die Hausaufgaben, die man ihnen über die Ferien aufgegeben hat. Hier und da schwebt ein Geist durch eine Wand und erschreckt dabei die danebenstehenden, die müssten das doch eigentlich gewöhnt sein, oder? Es scheint recht normal zu zugehen, alles in allem ein gewöhnlicher Abend; jedoch nicht überall, im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ist es recht leer, die die zum Abendessen gegangen waren, sitzen jetzt deprimiert und durcheinander in den Ecken herum und starren nur vor sich hin. Die Viertklässler versuchen sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden, irgendetwas zu sagen um Colin Creeveys Tod erträglich zu machen. Die anderen hingegen waren bereits vor dem Abendessen zu Bett oder nur in ihre Schlafsäle gegangen und sei es nur um die Aufgaben in Ruhe zu erledigen. Nichts ist so wie sonst.  
  
Unsere „3 Engel" sitzen mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny an einem Tisch in der Nähe des Kamins und unterhalten sich leise. Fred und George ganz angetan davon, dass Lilith und Lesley die Nacht im Gryffindor Haus verbringen wollen, Adrian hatte dies zuvor bei Professor McGonagall beantragt, um nach dem Vorfall besser auf die drei Kinder und besonders auf Harry, aufpassen zu können, hatten ihnen vor einer halben Stunde einen Besuch abgestattet, sind kurz geblieben, um die Lage zu checken und waren dann zu Bett gegangen, vielleicht sind die fünf Butterbier schuld, die sie sich eingeflößt haben.  
  
Harry: Ziemlich ruhig heut' Abend!  
  
Ron: Wem sagst du das? So habe ich den Gemeinschaftraum noch nie erlebt, es gab ja schon oft Unglücksfälle, aber so ruhig war es nie.  
  
Ginny: Ihr müsst das verstehen. Colin war eigentlich recht beliebt. Ich mochte ihn auch sehr gern. Er brachte mich immer zum Lachen, wenn ich nicht gut drauf war.  
  
Adrian: Ich hab' noch mal mit Professor McGonagall geredet, sie sagt man wolle morgen beim Frühstück noch eine Gedenkrunde veranstalten. Ist doch nett, oder?  
  
Lilith: Tsisss, Gedenkrunde? Da werden sich seine Eltern aber freuen. So'n Quatsch! Wir müssen den Täter, besser gesagt die Täterin schnappen und dingfest machen, dann haben seine Eltern immerhin ein wenig Genugtuung.  
  
Lesley: Da magst du recht haben, jedoch erreichen wir heut' nichts mehr.  
  
Adrian: Lasst uns ins Bett gehen. Morgen sehen wir weiter. Das Beste wäre, wenn wir dann nochmals ins Dorf gehen und die Leute befragen, es muss noch jemand anderes diese Frau gesehen haben, vor allen Dingen da sie ja keine Einheimische ist und schon gar keine Hexe, da hat vielleicht irgendwer was gesehen.  
  
Lilith: *gähn* Na gut, bis morgen dann. Nacht.  
  
Lesley: Nacht.  
  
Adrian: Nacht.  
  
Harry: Nacht.  
  
Ron: Nacht.  
  
Hermine: Nacht.  
  
Ginny: Nacht.  
  
Alle machen sich auf in die Schlafsäle, Adrian wird bei Harry, Ron und den anderen Jungen der fünften Klasse übernachten und Lilith und Lesley schlafen bei Hermine im Schlafsaal, Ginny begeleitet die drei noch.  
  
Wir gehen erst mal den Jungen hinterher, mal sehen was die noch so machen.  
  
Ron: Die beiden sind ja echt geil.  
  
Adrian: Wer?  
  
Ron: Na, Lilith und Lesley, findest du das nicht?  
  
Adrian: *laut lachend* Mein lieber Ron, lass besser die Finger von den beiden, wenn du dich nicht verbrennen willst. Das heißt in deiner Sprache: Die sind für dich zu heiß! Ich weiß nicht wer von beiden mehr Kerle verbraucht. Und wie es mir scheint haben sie momentan sowieso auf zwei andere Jungen ein Auge geworfen, wenn nicht schon sogar beide Augen. Du weißt, ich rede von deinen Brüdern Fred und George. Die Armen tun mir richtig Leid.  
  
Harry: Aber Lilith und Lesley sind doch richtig nett.  
  
Adrian: Wisst ihr, viele Frauen sind wie eine schwarze Witwe, diese brutale Spinne! Kennt ihr, oder?  
  
Ron: Spinne? Uuaahh!  
  
Adrian: Ja genau so. Eine schwarze Witwe krallt sich erst einen Mann, umschlingt ihn und lässt ihn dann nicht mehr los bis er tot ist. Es gibt dafür noch mehr Beispiele in der Natur, zum Beispiel die Gottesanbeterin. Das ist eine Heuschreckenart, die ihre Männer nach der Begattung auffrisst. Sehr appetitlich, wenn ihr mich fragt.  
  
Ron: Und du behauptest, Lilith und Lesley wären so wie diese... Monsterweibchen?  
  
Adrian: Nein, ich sage nur, dass Lilith und Lesley mit Vorsicht zu genießen sind. Man weiß nie, wo man bei ihnen gerade ist; ein Fehler und du bist weg vom Fenster.  
  
Harry: Klingt ganz so, als hättest du schon viele Erfahrungen mit Mädchen gemacht!  
  
Adrian: Kann man so sagen, aber nicht nur gute Erfahrungen.  
  
Stimme aus einem Bett: Hey, das wollen wir auch hören.  
  
Ein Jungenkopf taucht hinter dem Bettvorhang auf, bei den anderen Betten ebenso.  
  
Harry: Seamus, ich dachte ihr würdet schon schlafen?  
  
Seamus, Dean und Neville kommen zu Rons Bett herübergewatschelt, auf dem bereits Harry, Ron und Adrian sitzen.  
  
Dean: Von wegen, bei so ner Unterhaltung kann man doch gar nicht schlafen!  
  
Neville: Ich... ich wollt' eigentlich schon geschlafen haben, aber Trevor meine Kröte ist wieder mal entwischt.  
  
Seamus: Los erzähl' mal von deinen Erfahrungen mit den Mädchen.  
  
Adrian: Eigentlich müsstet ihr doch alt genug sein, um eure eigenen Bekanntschaften und Freundschaften zu schließen, oder täusche ich mich da, ich meine ihr seid fünfzehn, oder?  
  
Ron: Schon klar, ja, aber hast du hier ein Mädchen gesehen, das akzeptabel ist.  
  
Adrian: *lachend* Ich glaube eure Ansprüche sind zu hoch, es muss nicht immer ein Topmodel sein, für mich zählt eigentlich immer der Charakter und nicht das Äußere.  
  
Ron: Und was ist mit Sex?  
  
Adrian: Damit solltest du glaub' ich noch ein wenig warten. Nicht weil du noch nicht alt genug bist, sondern weil du noch nicht die richtige Freundin gefunden hast. Klar macht auch ein One-Night-Stand manchmal Spaß, aber doch nicht ein Leben lang. Ich denke, ihr solltet euch jeder ein Mädchen suchen, das ihr auf Grund ihres Charakters mögt und nicht auf Grund ihrer Schönheit, denn Schönheit kann auch trügen. Kennt ihr Veela?  
  
Harry: Hör' bloß auf mit denen, ich hätt' mich fast einmal hundert Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt, nur um sie zu beeindrucken.  
  
Adrian: Siehste!  
  
Ron: Und was meinst du, wie der Charakter von den beiden anderen Engeln ist?  
  
Adrian: Ähm, ja, also Lilith, die ist nicht gerade schüchtern, sie sagt immer was sie denkt, und Lesley ist manchmal recht aufbrausend, aber voll nett, wenn ihr mich fragt und das hast du ja auch getan.  
  
Neville: Ich... ich frage mich, was... was wohl die Mädchen gerade machen?  
  
Dean: Die tuscheln bestimmt auch über uns!  
  
Seamus: Was die Mädchen wohl über uns sagen?  
  
Ron: Vielleicht, das du ihnen zu klein bist?  
  
Seamus: *grins* Nicht überall, du verstehst? *feixend*  
  
Adrian: Ja ich glaub' jetzt geht's unter die Gürtellinie. Muss doch nicht sein, oder?  
  
Ron: Seamus, willst du damit irgendetwas sagen? Los raus damit!  
  
Seamus: Ich sag gar nichts, frag Lavender!  
  
Alle starren Seamus total verstört an.  
  
Seamus: Ey, was is? Ist doch meine Angelegenheit!  
  
Adrian: Jungs, jetzt reicht's. Ab ins Bett oder ich wende die Ganzkörperklammer bei euch an, damit ihr im Bett liegen bleibt. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und ich bin müde. Nacht.  
  
Alle gehen wieder in ihre Betten und schließen die Augen.  
  
Harry: Ich hoffe, dass irgendwo auch für mich die Richtige wartet.  
  
Ron: Bestimmt, solange sie ne Schwester für mich hat.  
  
Währendessen am anderen Ende des Flures, hört man aus dem Mädchen Schlafsaal ein leises Gekicher.  
  
Lilith: *immer noch lachend* Und.. und einmal da hat er *sich weglachend*...  
  
Ginny: Was denn? Was hat er gemacht?  
  
Lilith: *Ginny zu sich winkend* Komm mal her.  
  
Lilith flüstert Ginny etwas ins Ohr.  
  
Ginny: *kichernd* Hat er nicht?  
  
Lilith: *lachend* Doch, hat er. Und wie!  
  
Hermine: Du meine Güte, ich wusste gar nicht, wie verrückt die Jungs werden, wenn es um uns geht.  
  
Lesley: Du glaubst gar nicht, was Jungs alles anstellen, nur um uns zu beeindrucken! Ist zwar alles Blödsinn, was sie anstellen, aber wir haben immer was zu lachen, wenn sie sich zum Affen machen.  
  
Mädchen: Wie ist das eigentlich mit eurem Freund, Adrian heißt er, nicht? Macht der auch solche Sachen.  
  
Lilith: Parvati, du würdest es nicht glauben. Ich könnte dir da Sachen erzählen. Also, Lesley und ich glauben ja, dass er seine Frisur immer nur für uns macht, um uns zu beeindrucken, oder was anderes!  
  
Lesley: Deswegen ziehen wir ihn damit ja auch immer auf, weil er dann immer so schön beleidigt ist, wenn wir sagen, seine Frisur sei scheiße.  
  
Hermine: Ich finde die eigentlich ganz gut.  
  
Parvati: Ach hör' doch auf Hermine, erst Viktor Krum und jetzt Adrian? Du hast es irgendwie mit älteren Männern, kann das sein?  
  
Hermine: Ach red' doch keinen Quatsch. Ich finde lediglich, dass die älteren Jungen mehr auf'm Kasten haben als diese großkotzigen Pubertätsfanatiker aus unserer Stufe, ich sage nur Ron!  
  
Lavender: Aber du magst Ron doch, das hast du selber mal gesagt. Jungs ist es nur oft peinlich mit uns über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Sie fühlen sich dann zu feminin. *mit tiefer Stimme* Ein echter Mann redet nicht über Gefühle. *kratzt sich im Schritt*  
  
Parvati: Genauso, als ob die was hätten, was jucken könnte, oder Lavender, wie sieht das bei Seamus aus?  
  
Lavender: Naja, wenn man auf Zwerge steht!  
  
Alle Mädchen fangen wieder an zu giggeln.  
  
Lavender: Nein, ehrlich, war ganz in Ordnung. Ich wette er hat gleich damit bei den Jungs angegeben. In der Art wie, „ich hab Lavender flach gelegt, seht mich an, ich bin voll der Held." Boah, Männer sind manchmal so was von schlimm.  
  
Lesley: Kann ich verstehen, würde mir auch nicht gefallen, wenn man mit mir angibt oder von mir sagt, ich wäre geil, oder so! Das kann ich nicht leiden.  
  
Parvati: Ähm, ich hab' da mal ne Frage, hat Adrian eigentlich eine Freundin?  
  
Hermine blickt Parvati böse von der Seite an, als wenn sie sagen wollte „Du nimmst mir den nicht weg, Schlampe!"  
  
Parvati: Was ist Hermine, wieso siehst du mich so an?  
  
Hermine: *sauer* Ach gar nichts!  
  
Parvati: Also, was ist jetzt, hat er ne Freundin oder nicht?  
  
Lilith: Ich glaub' nicht. Jedenfalls im Moment nicht. Er hatte mal eine, hier in der Schule, aber die hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht, als Gilderoy Lockhart Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde. Sie hat dem irgendwelche Briefe und Valentinskarten geschickt, tsisss. Kann ich bei bestem Willen nicht verstehen.  
  
Hermine: *rot anlaufend* Ich... ich auch nicht! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein!  
  
Lesley: Naja, jedenfalls war's dann zwischen Adrian und seiner Freundin aus, den Namen hab ich vergessen. Ach Lilith, hatte er nicht neulich eine Verabredung mit irgend so einem Mädchen, och wie hieß die doch gleich. Klang so ähnlich wie Krum. Dumm? Nee, Klum, das war's, Heidi Klum. Kenn' ich zwar nicht, aber soll einigermaßen aussehen.  
  
Parvati und Hermine blicken ganz unglücklich drein.  
  
Lilith: Ach ihr beiden, lasst nicht die Köpfe hängen. Ihr kriegt auch noch einen ab. Was ist denn mit Harry und Ron, so schlimm sind die doch wirklich nicht wie du denkst Hermine, oder?  
  
Hermine: Nein, nur ein wenig kindisch. Wenn sie ihren Stars aus dem Quidditch begegnen würden, was recht unwahrscheinlich ist, würden sie mich doch links liegen lassen oder mich mit jemand anderem wegschicken, damit sie mit denen alleine sein können.  
  
Lesley: Ach ich glaube, das würden wir mit Adrian auch so machen.  
  
Lilith: So jetzt wird's aber Zeit zu schlafen, *gähn* ich bin ganz fertig mit der Welt. Wir können ja morgen weiter diskutieren.  
  
Parvati: Schade und ich dachte wir machen die ganze Nacht durch.  
  
Lesley: Bist du verrückt. Lilith und ich schlafen gern immer recht lange, dann macht uns Adrian die Hölle heiß, wenn er solange auf uns warten muss...  
  
Lilith: ... oder er geht alleine und ohne uns los und macht sich auf die Suche! Ne ne Kinder, so geht das nicht. Also gute Nacht.  
  
Jetzt ist auch endlich Ruhe im Mädchenschlafsaal, Ginny geht rüber in ihren und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Es ist schon kurz nach Mitternacht, im Gemeinschaftsraum ist es vollkommen ruhig, nur ein wenig Geknister hört man noch vom Kamin her. Das Schloss liegt jetzt ruhig da in der Schwärze der Nacht. Hier und da schreit eine Eule, die, nachdem es aufgehört hat zu regnen, sich aufgemacht hat, um einen kleinen Abendsnack, oder heißt das bei Eulen Frühstück?, zu fangen. Unsere „3 Engel" schlafen schon seelenruhig, morgen wird hoffentlich ein besserer Tag werden. 


	9. Gewitter

Gewitter  
  
Es ist morgen geworden. Die Wiesen sind noch nass vom nächtlichen Regenguss und der Himmel ist immer noch von grauen Wolken verhangen. Der Riesenkrake ist nicht zu sehen, tja wer traut sich auch schon bei so einem Wetter nach draußen? Ein riesiger Mann stapft durch das nasse Gras aufs Schloss zu; er trägt einen mächtigen Pelzmantel.  
  
Unsere „3 Engel" sind schon wach, nach der letzten Nacht sind heute alle recht früh aufgestanden, jedoch sehen sie so aus als hätten sie nicht so recht Schlaf finden können.  
  
Adrian: Mann hat das geweht heut' nacht. Und der viele Regen.  
  
Lilith und Lesley kommen gerade die Treppe hinunter. Lilith kann sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Lilith: Wem sagst du das? Ich hab's eigentlich lieber ruhiger, wenn ich schlafe.  
  
Lesley: Habt ihr gestern Abend noch was interessantes gemacht, Adrian?  
  
Adrian: Wir, ehm, nö, eigentlich nicht, ihr?  
  
Lesley: Nein wir auch nicht! Wir sind schnurstracks ins Bett, waren todmüde, du verstehst?  
  
Adrian: Ja klar, war bei uns das Gleiche! Die ganze Anstrengung und so!  
  
Lilith: Wie wär's mit Frühstück?  
  
In dem Moment kommen Harry, Ron und Hermine die Treppe hinunter, gefolgt von Ginny.  
  
Hermine: Guten Morgen alle zusammen.  
  
Ron: *gähn* Hab' ich da was von Frühstück gehört?  
  
Adrian: Ja, wir wollten gerade losgehen.  
  
Harry: Keine schlechte Idee, ich verhungere gleich!  
  
Fred und George kommen ebenfalls aus ihrem Schlafsaal und gehen die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Fred und George: *gut gelaunt* Morgen!  
  
Fred geht auf Lilith zu und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe.  
  
Fred: Na wie geht's dir Schatz?  
  
Lilith: *klebt Fred eine* Tu das nie wieder ohne meine Erlaubnis! Ist das klar?  
  
Fred nickt ängstlich. Lesley schaut zu George, der hoffnungsvoll dreinblickt.  
  
Lesley: *energisch* Versuch's erst gar nicht!  
  
George macht eingeschüchtert einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Adrian: Also gehen wir jetzt zum Frühstück oder wollen wir hier weiterhin so doof rumstehen?  
  
Lilith: Erst Kanariencrème und dann so was!  
  
Lesley: Ist schon gut Lilith, ist alles in Ordnung, reg' dich wieder ab!  
  
Adrian: *ironisch* Lasst uns gehen, bevor die Stimmung noch besser wird.  
  
Die neun machen sich auf den Weg durch das Portraitloch in die Große Halle, wo das Frühstück auf sie wartet, besser gesagt, warten sollte. Viele Schüler sitzen bereits an ihren Haustischen, einige tuscheln miteinander. Die Wandvorhänge sind durch schwarze Tücher ersetzt worden, die als Trauergirlanden ihre Arbeit verrichten. Unsere „3 Engel" setzen sich zu den anderen Schülern an den Gryffindortisch, an dem einige Gesichter mit geröteten Augen zu sehen sind. Am Kopf der Halle steht der große Tisch für die Lehrer, in der Mitte in dem großen Lehnsessel sitzt...  
  
Adrian: Dumbledore!  
  
Lesley: Wo?  
  
Adrian: Da oben.  
  
Lilith: Ich dachte er wäre nicht da?  
  
Adrian: Muss wohl heute nacht zurück gekommen sein, nach so einer Sache.  
  
Lesley: Sieht auch ziemlich deprimiert aus.  
  
Lilith: Wie würdest du aussehen, wenn du Direktor einer Schule wärst, in der es andauernd Tote zu beklagen gibt? Keine schöne Aufgabe für den Mann.  
  
Adrian: Am besten, wir reden nachher mal mit ihm, vielleicht bringt er auch Neuigkeiten vom Ministerium und vom Orden.  
  
Lesley: Was tut dieser Orden des Phoenix eigentlich genau?  
  
Adrian: Das war ein Zusammenschluss von mächtigen Zauberern, die während der dunklen Zeit von Voldemorts Herrschaft, gegen ihn und seine Todesser gekämpft haben und zwar mit allen Mitteln. Sie waren recht erfolgreich mit ihren Methoden. Jedoch haben sie es nie geschafft den dunklen Lord zu stürzen, das hat nur einer fertig gebracht.  
  
Adrian blickt in Richtung Harry, Lilith und Lesley folgen seinem Blick.  
  
Lilith: Jetzt, wo er wieder da ist, hat sich der Orden da wieder zusammengefunden?  
  
Adrian: Ja, vermutlich schon, sie machen da weiter, wo sie vor fünfzehn Jahren aufgehört haben. Voldemort bekämpfen! Das ist das Beste, was sie tun können. Ich habe die Zeit damals zwar nie richtig mitbekommen, aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass etwas Schlimmes vor sich geht. Mein Vater war immer recht wachsam und traute jedem Fremden nicht über den Weg. Er hatte die Hauselfen angewiesen auf mich aufzupassen. Das ging dann nach seiner Verhaftung so weiter, bis ich hier zur Schule ging.  
  
Lesley: Wir haben davon ja überhaupt nichts mitbekommen, weil wir nicht in dieser Welt lebten. Hinterher als ich mehr darüber erfahren hatte, war ich entsetzt in welcher Gefahr wir doch die ganze Zeit über geschwebt haben.  
  
Lilith: Schreckliche Vorstellung der Mistkerl wäre bei uns zu Hause aufgetaucht und hätte meine Eltern getötet. Ich glaub' ich könnte das nicht ertragen. Der Junge tut mir richtig leid.  
  
Harry: Ich will kein Mitleid! Hört ihr?  
  
Adrian: Oh, Harry, ich wusste nicht, dass du zuhörst.  
  
Harry: Ich will kein Mitleid von euch, es ist so wie es ist, und niemand kann was daran ändern!  
  
Lilith: Tut mir leid mit dem Mitleid.  
  
Nachdem inzwischen alle Schüler an den Haustischen Platz genommen haben erhebt sich Dumbledore von seinem immensgroßen Stuhl.  
  
Dumbledore: Meine Lieben, wiedereinmal haben wir uns hier versammelt aus einem Anlass, der sehr traurig für uns alle ist. Erneut wurde jemand aus unserer Mitte gerissen. Colin Creevey war ein netter, liebenswerter Junge; das werden all diejenigen unter euch bestätigen, die mit ihm jeden Tag verbracht haben. Das Gryffindor Haus hat auf diese Weise einen tragischen Verlust hinnehmen müssen. Ein Verlust, der nicht zu ersetzen ist. Seine Freunde werden ihn immer in guter Erinnerung behalten, wie sie mit ihm gelacht haben. Sehr hart hat es natürlich auch Colins Bruder Dennis getroffen. Ich möchte euch daher ebenfalls bitten, euch besonders verständnisvoll um Dennis zu kümmern. Ich weiß, dass für ihn die nächsten Tage und Wochen sehr schwer sein werden, daraus mache ich kein Geheimnis. Nur wenn man mit dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen umgeht, kann man die Trauer, die daraus resultiert, auch überwinden, um nicht in ihr zu versinken, wie es schon so vielen anderen gegangen ist.  
  
Dumbledore macht eine kurze Pause und blickt in die betretenen Gesichter der einzelnen Schüler.  
  
Dumbledore: Diese Gedenkrunde ist jedoch nicht nur dazu gedacht um im Andenken an Colin zu verweilen, jede Person hier in der Halle, Schüler und Lehrer, sollte darüber nachdenken, wie es zu so einem... nennen wir es einen tragischen Unfall... kommen konnte. Professor McGonagall hat mir die Geschehnissen im Schloss geschildert und ich war sprachlos. Dies geschieht mir nicht oft, dass ich einmal nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, jedoch in diesem Fall, war es so. Mir ist immer noch unverständlich, wie es zu so einem Verhalten kommen konnte. Ich gebe hier niemandem die Schuld dafür. Meiner Ansicht nach standet ihr alle unter dem Einfluss eines mächtigen Zaubers. Mir kommt daher die Frage, wer diese Tat begangen haben mag. Vielleicht ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass wir Besuch von drei Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums in unseren Reihen haben.  
  
Adrian, Lilith und Lesley blicken sich verstört an.  
  
Lilith: *flüsternd* Darf er einfach so unsere Identität preis geben? Jetzt weiß es ja wohl wirklich jeder!  
  
Dumbledore: Sie selbst waren einmal Schüler an dieser Schule und der Minister hat mir versichert, dass sie alles, was in ihrer Macht steht, unternehmen werden, um dieses abscheuliche Verbrechen, wer immer es auch begangen haben mag, aufzuklären. Ich bitte euch daher weiterhin, mit ihnen zu kooperieren und ihre Fragen nach bestem Wissen zu beantworten, damit der tote Colin seine Ruhe findet. Ich danke euch für eure Aufmerksamkeit und jetzt, auch wenn es etwas makaber klingt, wollen wir zusammen das Frühstück einnehmen.  
  
Er setzt sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel, im Nu füllen sich die Tische mit dem Essen.  
  
Adrian: Irgendwie ist mir der Appetit vergangen, ich weiß nicht wieso.  
  
Lesley: Mir geht's genauso.  
  
Lilith: Mir auch.  
  
Lesley: *leise* Mit uns zusammenarbeiten, ja wie denn? Sollen wir alle tausend Schüler befragen, ob sie was verdächtiges gesehen haben.  
  
Adrian: Das wäre die beste Methode. Ich glaube Dumbledore geht die Sache besser an als wir. Fudge sagte, wir sollen diskret und unauffällig agieren, um niemanden zu verschrecken.  
  
Lilith: Ja und? War doch auch ganz gut so!  
  
Adrian: Eben nicht! Jetzt wo ein Schüler gestorben ist, können wir nicht mehr heimlich tun, wir müssen in die Offensive gehen und die Täterin in die Enge treiben, bis sie einen Fehler begeht, durch den wir sie erwischen. Dazu hat uns Dumbledore gerade gezwungen, wir sind vollkommen enttarnt.  
  
Lesley: Jetzt wird man es doch erst recht auf uns und Harry abgesehen haben, oder nicht?  
  
Lilith: Ja, genau deswegen, oder, Adrian? Wir sind dann die Ziele und die Schüler sind außer Gefahr.  
  
Adrian: Genau auf diese Weise, da hast du recht Lilith! Wir sind schließlich dafür ausgebildet.  
  
Lesley: Mir kommt diese Sache trotzdem ein bisschen zu hart vor. Ich meine, nicht mal wir waren vor dem Zauber geschützt! Ich hätte Adrian fast zu Tode gequält, wenn du mich nicht aufgehalten hättest, Lilith. Und auch die Lehrer schienen mir ziemlich hilflos zu sein, zumal sich auch einige von ihnen untereinander duellierten.  
  
Hermine: Wieso sieht Hagrid heute eigentlich so bedrückt aus? Sonst ist er morgens doch immer gut gelaunt. Naja vielleicht nach den Ereignissen!  
  
Alle schauen sich zum Lehrertisch um, der große Mann mit dem Pelzmantel sitzt oben am Lehrertisch und sieht ebenfalls ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus. Harry und Ron stehen auf und begeben sich in Richtung Lehrertisch zu dem großen Mann.  
  
Harry: Hagrid, was ist denn los mit dir? Warum siehst du so niedergeschlagen aus? Ist es wegen Colin?  
  
Hagrid: *die beiden anblickend* Es geht so, der... der arme Junge, aber ich hab' jetzt keine Zeit für euch, muss gehen.  
  
Wie vom Donner gerührt springt er auf und verlässt die Halle, die anderen können ihm nur noch nachsehen.  
  
Ron: Komisches Verhalten, wenn du mich fragst!  
  
Lesley: Der war doch früher nicht so. Redet mit niemandem, merkwürdig!  
  
Lilith: Vielleicht sollten wir mal mit ihm reden?  
  
Adrian: Gute Idee, das machen wir gleich sofort.  
  
Nach dem Essen, bei dem keiner unserer „3 Engel" so richtig einen Bissen runter bekommen hat, gehen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Lesley, Lilith und Adrian hinaus auf die Ländereien und begeben sich in Richtung Hagrids Hütte.  
  
Der Himmel zieht sich weiter zu, es sieht nach einem neuen Gewitter aus. Da hört man schon das erste Donnergrollen.  
  
Harry: Da, Hagrid verlässt gerade seine Hütte, ehm... in Richtung Wald? Oder sieht das nur so aus?  
  
Es beginnt wieder zu regnen und die Umgebung ist fast nicht mehr zu erkennen, überall ist es stockduster.  
  
Hermine: Wir sollten lieber wieder reingehen. Wir holen uns sonst noch ne Erkältung und verpassen wichtige Unterrichtsstunden!  
  
Ron: Hermine, sei still! Du kannst ja wieder reingehen!  
  
Die anderen gehen weiter auf Hagrids Hütte zu, Hermine bleibt einen Augenblick zurück, läuft dann aber doch hinter den anderen her.  
  
Blitze zucken am Himmel, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall.  
  
Adrian: Ach du meine Güte, so schlimm war das heut' nacht aber nicht!  
  
Lilith: Ich bin schon klatschnass, mäh!  
  
Lesley: Nicht nur du, zur Information, ich merk schon das Wasser auf meiner Haut.  
  
Adrian: Wir können uns in der Hütte ja erst mal unterstellen. Dann sehen wir weiter.  
  
Die sechs kommen an der Hütte an und gehen hinein. Puh ist das ein Sauwetter, da jagt man ja keinen Hund vor die Tür und dieses... uuaahh... Gewitter... Mensch ich hasse Blitz und Donner! Besonders wenn sie so nahe klingen!  
  
Hermine: Sieht doch aus wie immer!  
  
Harry: Nein, nicht ganz, wo ist Fang? Er war doch nicht bei Hagrid, als wir ihn weggehen sahen, also wo ist er? Normalerweise bleibt er dann doch allein zurück wenn Hagrid ausgeht.  
  
Ron: Wir können unsere nassen Umhänge ja solange hier über den Sessel hängen, bis Hagrid zurückkommt.  
  
Ron geht um den Sessel herum und bleibt plötzlich verduzt stehen.  
  
Ron: Hat Hagrid Besuch oder so?  
  
Lilith: Sah nicht danach aus. Wieso?  
  
Ron: Na, wegen diesem schwarzen Umhang hier *ihn anhebend*, der kann nicht Hagrid gehören, der ist ihm viel zu klein!  
  
Hermine: Gehört vielleicht irgendeinem Schüler!  
  
Adrian starrt mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den leicht ausgefransten Umhang.  
  
Lilith: Was ist?  
  
Adrian: Das ist der Umhang von IHR!  
  
Lesley: Hein?  
  
Adrian: Die Frau, die wir getroffen haben im Dorf, ich meine diese J. K. Rowling, das ist ihr Umhang, das bedeutet sie war hier, und vielleicht ist sie sogar noch in der Nähe, weil ja ihr Umhang hier liegt.  
  
Ron: Soll das heißen, Hagrid steckt mit ihr unter einer Decke und... und lässt sie sogar bei sich wohnen?  
  
Adrian: Ich weiß es nicht! Wir müssen ihn finden und befragen, es ist auch möglich, dass er diesen hier *nimmt Ron den Umhang aus der Hand* auch nur zufällig auf dem Gelände gefunden hat. Aber trotzdem müssen wir ihn fragen!  
  
Das Gewitter wütet immer noch sehr stark außerhalb von Hagrids Hütte, jedoch ist drinnen die Stimmung ebenfalls auf dem Tiefpunkt. SO dicht dran, das hätte niemand gedacht, vor allem unsere „3 Engel" nicht, wir werden sehen wie das ausgeht! 


	10. Der Wald

Der Wald  
  
Wir sind immer noch in der kleinen Hütte von Hagrid, naja klein für ihn, aber groß genug für unsere sechs Freunde. Draußen, während dieses furchtbaren Gewitters, mäh ich will, dass das aufhört. Na gut... Moment mal, was geht denn jetzt ab, nein... ich will hier im Trockenen bleiben.  
  
Adrian: Wir müssen Hagrid hinterher, er ist der einzige der dies hier erklären kann.  
  
Adrian hält immer noch den schwarzen Umhang in seiner Hand und steht mittlerweile draußen vor Hagrids Tür im Regen.  
  
Lesley: Du hast doch nen Schaden, bei diesem Wetter? Wir wissen doch auch gar nicht, wohin er gegangen ist.  
  
Lilith: Sie hat recht, Adrian! Willst du etwa den ganzen Wald durchsuchen, bis wir ihn gefunden haben? Wir können genauso gut hier warten und darauf hoffe, dass sich das Wetter bald ändert, es ist noch nicht mal Mittag, das wird heute bestimmt noch besser!  
  
Adrian: Und was ist in der Zeit, wir lassen sie erneut entwischen!  
  
Lesley: Also irgendwie kommt's mir vor, als würdest du das zu einem privaten Kreuzzug machen. Die Situation ist zwar schlimm, aber das man darauf so reagiert, was ist denn los?  
  
Adrian: Gar nix!  
  
Lesley: Ach komm, sag's schon!  
  
Adrian: Na gut, wir waren schon zweimal so dicht dran, das wurmt mich! Ich will sie schnappen und zur Strecke bringen!  
  
Lilith: Ist das etwa alles?  
  
Adrian: JA!  
  
Lilith: Na wenn du meinst!  
  
Adrian: Also, kommt ihr?  
  
Lesley: Das ist mir zu nass!  
  
Ron: Äh... wisst ihr Leute...?  
  
Lilith und Lesley: *energisch* Was denn?  
  
Ron: Ach nichts, ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr wisst, dass da wer auf uns zu kommt?  
  
Lilith und Lesley: Hein?  
  
Alle drehen sich in die Richtung in die Ron gerade gezeigt hat. Und tatsächlich, man kann im Dunklen mehrere Gestalten erkennen, die mit kleinen, vor ihnen schwebenden Lichtern auf unsere „3 Engel" und ihre drei Freunde zukommen. Aber, naja es sind... mehrere... äh... hunderte.  
  
Lesley: Was zum...?  
  
Lilith: Was soll das? Was rufen die da?  
  
Die Menge rückt näher, ein blitz zuckt am Himmel entlang und man erkennt hunderte Schüler mit ihren Zauberstäben, aber auch einige Lehrer kann man in ihren Reihen erkennen. Also wenn ich hier das sagen hätte, wäre mir das Wetter jetzt egal und ich würde laufen, aber volles Rohr!  
  
Adrian: Wir müssen hier weg! Schnell.  
  
Harry: Was ist mit denen?  
  
Lesley: Oh mein Gott, nein, nicht schon wieder, sie sind verhext!  
  
Lilith: *sich nach draußen begebend* Verhext ja, aber sie kommen auch präzise auf uns zu!  
  
Hermine: Wo sollen wir hin?  
  
Adrian: Richtung Wald! In die Richtung, wo wir Hagrid haben verschwinden sehen!  
  
Ein Donnergrollen durchpflügt die Luft, leise hört man die Menge näher rücken, sie rufen etwas.  
  
Schüler und Lehrer: MA-RI-LYN! MA-RI-LYN!  
  
Lesley: Was ist denn ein Marilyn? Oder ist das ein Name?  
  
Harry: Ich denke, das ist ein Name, aber von wem?  
  
Ron: *grinsend* Von einer gewissen Marilyn vielleicht?  
  
Harry: Ach sei doch still, Ron! Dies hier ist ernst!  
  
Adrian: Ja, wie ich's schon vor einer Ewigkeit gesagt habe, lasst uns hier verschwinden!  
  
Die sechs sind nun alle die Treppe zu Hagrid Hütte hinuntergestiegen und stehen im klitschnassen Gras.  
  
Adrian: Da lang! Lauft!  
  
Sie laufen los in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, dahin wo Hagrid vor kürzerer Zeit verschwunden ist. Hinter ihnen hört man immer noch die, man kann schon fast sagen Zombies, denn so verhalten sich die Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts momentan, wie Zombies. Wie ist dies alles möglich?  
  
Wir erreichen mit den sechs den Waldrand, die Verfolger haben immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Ganz außer Atem schauen sie sich um.  
  
Harry: Oh Gott, Ron, sieh doch mal!  
  
Ron: Was ist den?  
  
Harry: Dort, in der ersten Reihe.  
  
Ron verfolgt mit seinem Blick den Fingerzeig von seinem Freund und erstarrt vor Entsetzen. Fred, George und Ginny Weasley gehen mit einigen anderen Gryffindors in der ersten Reihe und haben ihr Zauberstäbe gezückt.  
  
Ron: *starr vor Schreck* Nein, das glaub' ich einfach nicht.  
  
Ein roter Lichtstrahl kommt auf sie zugeflogen.  
  
Adrian: AUF DEN BODEN!  
  
Ron der nicht reagiert, wird von Adrian zu Boden gerissen.  
  
Lesley: Schock-Zauber! Das können nur die Lehrer sein.  
  
Sie richtet sich selber auf und richtet ihren Zauberstab auf die Menge.  
  
Lilith und Lesley: Stupor!  
  
Ebenfalls Lilith scheint auf diese Idee gekommen zu sein.  
  
Adrian: *sich aufrappelnd* Ist alles in Ordnung Ron? Nicht verletzt?  
  
Ron: Nein, alles klar, bitte verletzt meine Geschwister nicht!  
  
Lilith: *beruhigend Ron ansehend* Keine Angst, sie gehen nur zu Boden und können sich dann nicht mehr bewegen. *in Richtung der Menge rufend* Stupor!  
  
Wieder gehen Schüler zu Boden, die von den Schockzaubern getroffen werden.  
  
Hermine: *fast flehend* Wir müssen weiter, bitte!  
  
Harry: Keine Sorge Hermine, die Mädels hier schaffen das schon!  
  
Lesley: Nein tun wir nicht! Wir können nicht alle schocken.  
  
Adrian: Weiter in den Wald.  
  
Harry: Mir kommt's so vor, als wäre das ihr Ziel, ich meine, uns hierhinein zu treiben.  
  
Ron: Wieso sollten sie das tun?  
  
Harry: *schulterzuck*  
  
Unsere „3 Engel" und ihre drei Schutzbefohlenen dringen in den Wald ein. Hier ist es noch düsterer als draußen, wenn das noch möglich ist.  
  
Adrian: Lumos.  
  
Die anderen tun es Adrian gleich und sorgen so für einen kleinen Lichtschein um sie herum.  
  
Adrian: Wir müssen zusammen bleiben, wir dürfen nicht getrennt werden!  
  
Hermine: Einfacher gesagt als getan, hier drin ist es ganz schön unheimlich!  
  
Sie gehen tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
  
Lesley: Stimmt die Richtung?  
  
Adrian: Wenn Hagrid nicht vom Weg abgewichen ist, dann ja!  
  
Lesley: Welcher Weg? Ich sehe hier nur einen Trampelpfad, aber den würd' ich jetzt nicht unbedingt als Weg bezeichnen.  
  
Lilith: Ich glaube unsere Verfolger haben aufgegeben, ich kann sie jedenfalls nicht mehr hören.  
  
Ron: Vielleicht haben sie einen anderen Weg, äh Trampelpfad genommen?  
  
Er sieht sich ängstlich um.  
  
Ron: Das könnte doch sein, oder? Und dann erwarten sie uns dort, wo wir hingehen!  
  
Hermine: Ron sei still! Du machst mir Angst  
  
Ein Knacken im Unterholz ist zu hören, die sechs durchzuckt ein Schrecken.  
  
Hermine: W-Was... was war das? Adrian?  
  
Adrian: Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Lesley: Schhhhh! Hört!  
  
Sie lauschen in die Stille des Waldes hinein, kein Geräusch ist jetzt mehr zu hören.  
  
Lilith: Als ob alles tot wäre!  
  
Adrian: *ironisch* Na! Super Aufmunterung!  
  
Ein leichter Wind streift die Baumkronen, das einzige was man jetzt sonst noch hört, ist ein leises Klicken und Klacken in der Ferne.  
  
Harry: *etwas bedrückt* Klingt nach Colins Photoapparat, oh Mann, wie ich das vermisse! Ich hab' ihn nie richtig nett behandelt, eher so wie eine Plage, ja genau, so hab' ich über ihn gedacht!  
  
Adrian: Tut mir Leid das zu sagen, aber dafür kannst du dich später bei ihm entschuldigen, denn wenn wir nicht aufpassen, kannst du es ihm bald persönlich sagen.  
  
Lesley: *grimmig dreinblickend* Also dein Einfühlungsvermögen, Adrian, ist wirklich einmalig! Bloß niemandem Mut machen.  
  
Adrian: Ich konzentriere mich gerade eher auf was anderes.  
  
Plötzlich geht ein Rauschen auf die sechs hernieder. Sie werden aus den Baumwipfeln her angegriffen von...  
  
Hermine: Fledermäuse!  
  
Lilith: Köpfe runter! Wir müssen hier weg. Adrian, wo lang?  
  
Adrian blickt sich geduckt in der Gegend um, man kann vor Fledermäusen nicht mehr die Richtung bestimmen.  
  
Adrian: Arrr, verdammt, das Biest hat mich gekratzt. Lilith, ich kann den Pfad nicht mehr sehen, siehst du ihn?  
  
Das Getöse der geflügelten Wesen ist jetzt noch lauter geworden.  
  
Lilith: NEIN KANN ICH NICHT! LESLEY?  
  
Lesley: ICH AUCH NICHT!  
  
Adrian: IST EGAL NUR WEG VON HIER! DA LANG!  
  
Sie laufen los in die Richtung, in die wie sie meinen Adrian zeigt, doch bei all den Flügeln, können sie nicht einmal einander wiederfinden. Hektisch geht es voran, kein Zurückblicken und nur den Flügeln ausweichen. Mit Schrammen und Kratzern kämpft man sich durch das Gestrüpp. Ein paar Baumwurzeln am Boden erleichtern das Laufen nicht gerade. Da ein Schrei! Adrian bleibt wie gelähmt stehen und blickt sich hektisch um.  
  
Adrian: HERMINE!  
  
Keine Antwort. Er läuft weiter, wo sind denn bloß die anderen. Sie sind nicht mehr zu sehen. Das Gestrüpp ist hier zu dicht, hier können sie nicht durchgekommen sein. Was war das, sein Name wurde gerade gerufen!  
  
Adrian: ICH BIN HIER! LESLEY? LILITH?  
  
Keine Antwort. Da bewegt sich was vor ihm und er hört wieder dieses Klicken! Das Wesen taucht aus dem Unterholz auf und steht in voller Größe vor ihm. Adrian blickt entsetzt und mit offenem Mund zu dem Wesen hoch.  
  
Adrian: Oh mein Gott! Eine Acromantula! 


	11. Die Erloesung

1.1.1.1 Die Erlösung  
  
Herrje, ich muss wohl ohnmächtig geworden sein bei dem Anblick der Riesenspinne! Ich muss mir erst wieder einen Überblick verschaffen. Wo sind wir? Es sieht aus wie eine Art Senke, mit, oh mein Gott, hunderte von diesen Spinnen, nicht alle in der Größe von vier Metern aber, dennoch recht gefährlich aussehend. Wo sind denn unsere „3 Engel"? Ah da ich sehe sie, sie hängen in riesigen Spinnennetzen, Mann, sehen die fertig und zerkratzt aus.  
  
Lilith: Adrian komm zu dir. Wach auf, Adrian!  
  
Adrians Kopf bewegt sich leicht hin und her, er schlägt die Augen auf.  
  
Adrian: Wo sind wir?  
  
Lesley: In dem Nest der Viecher. Mensch, ich dachte ich müsse sterben.  
  
Lilith: Freu dich nicht zu früh. Es sieht so aus, als seien wir deren Imbiss!  
  
Adrian: Wo sind die anderen? Harry, Ron, Hermine.  
  
Lilith: Die hängen ohnmächtig dahinten rum, haben sich noch nicht gerührt.  
  
Lesley: Adrian, hast du mich vorhin nicht rufen gehört?  
  
Adrian: Doch, aber ich konnte die Richtung nicht ausmachen und dann stand plötzlich dieses Riesending vor mir! War'n ganz schöner Schock! Geht's euch denn soweit gut?  
  
Lilith: Wie gesagt, bis jetzt noch.  
  
Lesley: Ich bin nen bisschen zerhackstückelt von den Dornen des Gestrüpps aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung, das einzige Problem was wir haben, ist das wir in diesem verdammten Netz rumhängen und nicht rauskommen.  
  
Mit diesen Worten zerrt sie kräftig an den Verstrebungen des klebrigen Gefängnisses, doch es lässt sich nicht durchtrennen.  
  
Adrian: Wo sind denn eigentlich unsere Zauberstäbe? Meiner ist nämlich nicht mehr da!  
  
Lilith und Lesley: Wie?  
  
Die beiden versuchen selber nach ihren Zauberstäben zu tasten, doch wie es scheint, ohne Erfolg, die Stäbe sind ebenfalls verschwunden.  
  
Lesley: Unsere sind auch nicht mehr da!  
  
Frauenstimme: Nein! Die sind ja auch bei mir!  
  
Unsere „3 Engel" blicken erschrocken in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Eine Frau kommt aus einem hausähnlichen Gebilde hinausgeschritten.  
  
Frau: Es ist schön, dass ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten wollt, ich dachte schon, ich müsste euch selber holen, aber dank dieses dusseligen Riesen hier, ging das auch so!  
  
Ein Mann, kommt an ihrer Seite zum Vorschein, es ist... Hagrid, sein Blick ist jedoch nicht leuchtend wie sonst, sondern abwesend und gläsern.  
  
Lilith: Hagrid?  
  
Frau: Er ist mein Sklave, er kann euch nicht hören, genau so wie die anderen aus Hogwarts!  
  
Am Rand der Senke tauchen jetzt viele dunkle Gestalten auf, die Schüler und Lehrer aus Hogwarts.  
  
Frau: *grinsend* Alles. Meine. Sklaven.  
  
Adrian: Können Sie mir auch sagen wieso, Frau Rowling? Oder soll ich lieber sagen Joanne?  
  
Frau Rowling: Ja sehr gut mein Lieber! Nur nicht ganz richtig, ich heiße nicht Joanne mit Vornamen!  
  
Adrian: Was? Aber sie sind doch diese Schriftstellerin? Die, wegen der wir hier sind.  
  
Frau Rowling: Ja, das sollte das Ministerium ja auch denken, nein ich bin nicht meine Schwester, ich heiße Marilyn Rowling! Meiner Schwester, diesem Aas, wollte ich es zeigen und mit dem Tod der wichtigsten Person für das Ministerium und für IHRE Karriere, werde ich es allen zeigen. Hagrid, bring mir Harry!  
  
Lilith: Sie können ihn nicht töten, er hat noch großes vor sich!  
  
Marilyn: Ach ihr meint den dunklen Lord besiegen, dafür werde ich Sorge tragen, dass dies nicht geschieht. Denn Lord Voldemort unterstützt mein Vorhaben tatkräftig.  
  
Ein böses Grinsen durchzieht ihr recht schmales Gesicht. Zwillinge, wär hätte das gedacht?  
  
Marilyn: Ich werde ihm Harrys Leichnam übergeben, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, dann wird niemand mehr den dunklen Lord davon abhalten, wieder an die Macht zu kommen und meine Rache ist perfekt.  
  
Ein schauriger Unterton lässt sich in ihrer Stimme hören, im Hintergrund hört man die Riesenspinnen mit ihren messerscharfen Greifern klicken.  
  
Lesley: Aber wie haben Sie das alles anstellen können und warum sind wir nicht davon betroffen?  
  
Marilyn: Wie? Nun ja, auf mein Bitten gab der dunkle Lord mir dieses Buch.  
  
Sie zieht aus ihrer Jackentasche ein kleines schwarzes Buch mit Ledereinband.  
  
Marilyn: Alles, was in dieses Buch geschrieben wird, entwickelt sich zur Realität! Nun, es hat sehr gut funktioniert, wie ihr seht! Alles entwickelt sich zu meiner Zufriedenheit.  
  
Sie blickt zu Hagrid rüber, der mit Harry über seinem Arm hängend zurückgestapft kommt.  
  
Marilyn: Bald wird der dunkle Lord hier sein und das Schloss übernehmen.  
  
Adrian: Wo ist Dumbledore? Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht. Ich kann ihn hier nirgends entdecken und freiwillig würde er das Schloss niemals aufgeben!  
  
Marilyn: Momentan liegt er noch geschockt in seinem Arbeitszimmer, aber schon bald wird er genauso wie ihr, tot sein! Außer ihr entschließt euch für unsere Seite! Aber wahrscheinlich ist der Tod euch eher gewiss, nicht wahr?  
  
Lilith: Mit diesem Buch also hast du die Schüler und Lehrer unter deiner Kontrolle und uns hattest du ja auch fast. Ich rede von den Geschehnissen in der Großen Halle.  
  
Marilyn: Ich dachte, ihr würdet euch vielleicht gegenseitig fertig machen, weil ihr mächtigere Flüche beherrscht als die anderen. War wohl ein Fehler von mir, so etwas anzunehmen! Aber auf diese Weise finde ich es sogar noch besser, die „3 Engel" des Ministeriums, meinem Willen ausgeliefert. Herrlich!  
  
Hermine: NEIN, geh' weg du Viech!  
  
Eine der Spinnen war sehr nahe an Hermine herangekommen und klickte ihr ins Ohr. Sie hatte sich beim Aufwachen der Spinne genau gegenüber befunden. Jetzt ist sie wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen. So ein Schreck beim Aufwachen wäre mir auch in die Glieder gegangen.  
  
Adrian: Willst du die anderen etwa an diese Monster verfüttern? Denn wie es scheint, sind deine Leibwächter hungrig!  
  
Marilyn: Was mit den anderen nach eurem Tod geschieht, braucht euch nicht weiter zu kümmern, weil, wie gesagt, ihr seid ja dann tot.  
  
Lilith: Ach von wegen, du olle Schnepfe, tritt mir gegenüber und ich zeig's dir!  
  
Lesley: Lilith, denkst du Beschimpfungen helfen uns hier weiter?  
  
Lilith: Ab jetzt ist doch alles egal, wir müssen Harry schützen! *sich im Netz windend* Hagrid lass Harry runter und hol uns hier raus! Hagrid hörst du nicht?  
  
Marilyn: Ich hab' euch schon gesagt, dass er unter meiner Kontrolle steht, daher ist es unmöglich an ihn ranzukommen. Naja, wie wär's, wenn wir noch ein paar Bekannte von euch dazu holen würden.  
  
Sie deutet auf die Menge von Schülern und Lehrern, aus der nun zwei gleichaussehende Jungen hervortreten.  
  
Lilith: Fred!  
  
Lesley: George!  
  
Marilyn: Wie es scheint sind da doch Gefühle für die beiden! Ich hab' euch beobachten lassen und wie ich sehe, waren die Angaben meiner Spione richtig!  
  
Adrian: Sie sind pervers! Sie können es genauso gut jetzt hinter sich bringen und nicht erst irgendwelche Spielchen mit uns treiben!  
  
Marilyn: Oh nein, bevor ihr sterben werdet, wird noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen, ich werde mir euch für den Schluss aufbewahren. Und dann werdet ihr leiden... bis ihr um die Erlösung betteln werdet!  
  
Sie schlägt ein markerschütterndes Lachen an.  
  
Marilyn: HAGRID, leg Harry dort drüben auf den Boden, MACH SCHON! So ist gut, jetzt wirst du sterben Harry Potter und ich werde meine Rache bekommen!  
  
Harrys Augen zucken, sie öffnen sich.  
  
Harry: Wo... wo bin ich?  
  
Marilyn: Du hast den Ort deines Todes erreicht. FESSELT IHN!  
  
Fred und George tun, wie ihnen befohlen wurde.  
  
Harry: Nein, lasst mich! Fred! George! Nein!  
  
Lesley: Hören Sie endlich damit auf.  
  
Marilyn: Oh schon bald wird alles vorbei sein, wie bereits gesagt. Nur für euch wird die Qual etwas länger andauern!  
  
Harry: *sich windend* Mein Zauberstab ist nicht mehr da! Adrian, Lesley, Lilith, helft mir!  
  
Harry wird fest verschnürt und sieht inzwischen aus wie eine überdimensionale Raupe.  
  
Adrian: Wenn ich's mir recht überlege... ja... jetzt weiß, ich warum Sie immer im Schatten Ihrer Schwester stehen! Weil Du es nicht besser verdient hast, Schlampe! Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Anstatt besäßest, würdest du dich einem von uns stellen! So hätte Voldemort das auch gemacht, er besitzt nämlich ein wenig Ehrgefühl, was das duellieren anbetrifft. Aber davon verstehst du ja nichts, Marilyn! Ja, Marilyn Rowling, eine zweitklassige Muggel und auch noch schlechte Autorin!  
  
Marilyn: *puterrot im Gesicht* Ach ja? Ich werde dir zeigen, wer hier zweitklassig ist. Hagrid, mach ihn los!  
  
Der große Mann stapft auf Adrian zu und trennt mit einem äußerst scharfen Messer die Spinnfäden durch. Adrian ist frei.  
  
Marilyn: So und jetzt beweise ich dir mein Können!  
  
Adrian: *grinsend* Ich dir auch! Hagrid, wusstest du, dass sie Norbert vor dir versteckt!  
  
Hagrid: *zornerfüllt* WAAS? *auf Marilyn zuhechtend und sich sie greifend* GIB IHN RAUS, GIB NORBERT RAUS!!!  
  
Adrian: Ich glaube ich höre ihn dahinten schreien!  
  
Hagrid lässt Marilyn vor Aufregung fallen und rennt in die Richtung, in die Adrian gezeigt hat, da, wo er seinen heißgeliebten Norbert, den Norwegischen Stachelbuckel, vermutet. Marilyn selber, ist ganz perplex und etwas benommen von der unsanften Landung, die sie gerade hingelegt hat.  
  
Adrian: HARRY, MEIN ZAUBERSTAB! SCHNELL!  
  
Harry, die Raupe, kriecht los, Fred und George ohne Befehle stehen einfach nur stumm daneben. Harry gelingt es auf die Beine zu kommen und hüpft jetzt weiter voran.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hat Adrian mit Hagrids Messer Lilith und Lesley von ihren Fesseln befreit.  
  
Harry: HIER FANGT!  
  
Mit einem etwas ungeschickt aussehenden Seitenwurf, wirft Harry unseren „3 Engeln" ihre Zauberstäbe zu, doch es gelingt ihnen sie zu fangen. Hinter ihnen hört jetzt auf einmal Ron schreien.  
  
Ron: Arrrrrr! Scheiß Viech!  
  
Unsere „3 Engel" fahren herum. Die Spinnen haben sich nun wieder ihrem Abendessen zugewandt, und dieses Abendessen ist Ron.  
  
Adrian: Wir müssen was unternehmen!  
  
Lesley: Ja genau. Incendio!  
  
Der Fluch trifft die ersten Spinnen, die vor Schmerz oder vielleicht auch Schreck (bei intelligenten Spinnen kann man das ja nicht sagen) zurückweichen.  
  
Marilyn: PACKT SIE!  
  
Anscheinend hat sich dieses Miststück wieder aufgerappelt und ruft nun ihre... ja... Zombies zu Hilfe!  
  
Adrian: Expelliarmus!  
  
Den heruntereilenden Schülern und Lehrern fliegen die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen.  
  
Lilith: Nein so nicht meine Liebe! Accio Buch!  
  
Der Zauberspruch reißt Marilyn das magische Buch aus der Hand. Lilith fängt es mit Eleganz.  
  
Marilyn: NEIN! DAS BUCH DER MACHT GEHÖRT MIR! PACKT SIE!  
  
Lilith: So wollen doch mal sehen. *einen Stift herzaubernd und in das Buch schreibend* Plötzlich taucht wie aus dem Nichts ein Basilisk auf und vertreibt die Monsterspinnen. Danach befreit er Ron und Hermine von ihren Fesseln und löst sich dann wieder in Luft auf!  
  
Kaum dass sie den Satz zuende geschrieben hat, verschwinden die Wörter auch schon und mit einem furchterregenden Fauchen taucht, wie aus dem Nichts, eine riesige Schlange auf und schlängelt auf die 8-Füßler zu. Die Monsterspinnen fliehen, jetzt in sichtbarer Panik.  
  
Adrian: Sehr gut Lilith! Gib mal her! Ohne das Buch, hat sie keine Macht mehr. Inflamare!  
  
Marilyn: NEIN!  
  
Mit lautem Zischen entzündet sich das Buch und beginnt hell erleuchtet zu brennen. Dann mit einem Pufffff, verschwindet es und lässt nur schwarzen Rauch zurück!  
  
Fred und George: *sich die Köpfe reibend* Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?  
  
Fred: Arrr, Lilith, VORSICHT!  
  
Eine der Spinnen, eine alte, mit weißen Augen, es schien als sei sie blind, hat sich hinter unseren „3 Engeln" aufgebaut und hält geradewegs auf sie zu. Die drei fahren herum.  
  
Adrian: Oh mein... Schockzauber!  
  
Adrian, Lilith und Lesley: STUPOR!  
  
Die Spinne beginnt zu straucheln und kippt zur Seite weg, wo sie mit allen acht Beinen von sich weggestreckt liegen bleibt.  
  
Fred: *kommt angerannt* Lilith geht's dir gut? Ich hab' mir Sorgen gemacht!  
  
Lilith: Ja danke, geht so! Wie es scheint, seid ihr ja wieder normal!  
  
Lesley: Die anderen kommen auch zu sich!  
  
Professor McGonagall: Du liebe Güte, wie kommen wir denn alle hier hin? Der Verbotene Wald ist doch verboten!  
  
Adrian: Das ist eine lange Geschichte Professor, aber wir sind gerne bereit Ihnen davon in Ihrem Büro zu erzählen. Wir würden nur sehr gern den Wald vorher verlassen.  
  
Lesley richtet ihren Zauberstab auf die am Boden liegende Marilyn.  
  
Lesley: Und du kommst auch mit, Lady! Auf dich wartet eine ziemliche Strafe!  
  
Seile aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs schlingen sich um Marilyns Körper  
  
Ron: *Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geformt*  
  
Harry: Ähm, ich glaube Ron will auch hier weg! *ihm den Arm tätschelnd* Ach könnte mich jemand von diesen Seilen befreien?  
  
Lesley: Klar doch!  
  
Mit Schrammen übersät begeben sich unsere „3 Engel" in Richtung Schloss zurück, im Gefolge die gesamte Schüler- und Lehrerschaft der Schule. 


	12. Ein Ende?

1.1.1.1 Ein Ende?  
  
Das Wetter hat sich wieder gebessert, es ist schon fast Mittag. Die gestrigen Ereignisse haben eine große Diskussionswelle in der Schule angefacht. Die Schüler sind teilweise geschockt, andere fanden den Ausflug in den Wald aber auch einfach nur „Cool!", weil ihnen ja sonst der Zutritt zum Wald nicht gestattet ist. Für unsere „3 Engel" ist nun schon fast die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen, da ihr Auftrag erledigt ist. Vor den Toren zur Schule stehen wartend Adrian, Lilith, Lesley, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Fred und George sowie die immer noch gefangene Marilyn, festgehalten von einem Auroren, und Marilyns Zwillingsschwester Joanne K. Rowling, die wahre Schriftstellerin  
  
Joanne K. Rowling: Es tut mir äußerst Leid, wie sich meine Schwester verhalten hat. Ich dacht nicht, dass sie gleich solch drastische Maßnahmen ergreift, um ihre Rache durchzusetzen. Ich glaube Marilyn hat nie ganz verwunden, dass ich ihr in der sechsten Klasse den Freund ausgespannt habe.  
  
Marilyn: Ja und das wäre mir auch gelungen, wenn diese naseweisen Gören nicht gewesen wären und ihr blöder Hund Scooby Doo.  
  
Alle: Wer?  
  
Joanne K. Rowling: Ach, sie hat als Kind zu viele Zeichentrickserien gesehen.  
  
Auror: Ich bringe sie erst einmal ins Ministerium, dort wird man über sie richten.  
  
Joanne K. Rowling: Ja also, wie gesagt, es tut mir schrecklich Leid! Aber es war trotzdem nett euch alle mal wieder gesehen zu haben.  
  
Alle: Hein?  
  
Joanne K. Rowling: Ich denke, das ruft nach einem neuen Buch!  
  
Dumbledore: Wie ich sehe, seid ihr schon alle zur Abreise fertig! Gut, gut! Dann will ich euch auch nicht weiter aufhalten.  
  
Adrian: Äh, Professor, eine Frage bitte! Wer hat eigentlich den Orden des Phönix gewonnen, ich hatte noch keine Zeit mich darüber zu informieren?  
  
Dumbledore: Tja, traurigerweise, ging der Orden dieses Jahr an meinen alten Freund Jeremiah Mortan. Aber ich rechne mir fürs nächste Jahr auch gute Chancen aus! Tja, ich wir sehen uns einmal wieder.  
  
Und mit wehendem Umhang machte er sich davon.  
  
Joanne K. Rowling: Ja genau ich hab's: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, ein guter Titel, ja! Nun gut, ich muss los!  
  
Und Joanne macht sich mit dem Auroren und ihrer Schwester im Schlepptau auf und verlässt das Gelände von Hogwarts.  
  
Unsere „3 Engel" bleiben noch für einen kurzen Moment zurück  
  
Adrian: Harry, grüß meinen Vater bitte von mir, wenn du ihn das nächste mal siehst. Er streunt bestimmt noch in dieser Gegend rum. Ach und du solltest das nächste Mal besser auf dich aufpassen. *sich an Hermine wendend* Oder, Hermine, noch besser ist, wenn du dich um die beiden kümmerst!  
  
Hermine: Ich versuch's ja andauernd, aber die hören nicht auf mich.  
  
Adrian: Wem sagst du das, ich kann da auch ein Liedchen von singen. Die da *auf Lilith und Lesley deutend* hören auch nie auf mich!  
  
Für unsere „3 Engel" ist jetzt endgültig die Zeit des Aufbruchs gekommen. Lilith und Lesley müssen sich gezwungener Maßen von ihren schließlich doch noch neuen Freunden Fred und George verabschieden.  
  
Lilith: Tja, nun – also, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch mal!  
  
Lilith umarmt Fred.  
  
Fred: *verlegen* Ja, vielleicht!  
  
Lesley: *George umarmend* Ähm, also dann, George, wir müssen jetzt los.  
  
George: Mmmhh. Ja ich weiß. Und du könntest nicht noch ein Weilchen bleiben?  
  
Lilith: Ach was soll's? Man lebt nur einmal!  
  
Lilith und Lesley beginnen gleichzeitig, wie auf Kommando Fred und George leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
  
Adrian: Ach bitte, sucht euch nen Zimmer! *wart* Hallo? Wir müssen los! *wart* Och man, Frauen.  
  
Lilith: *sich von Freds Lippen lösend* Also, bis dann!  
  
Lesley: *es Lilith gleichtuend* Wir sehen uns!  
  
Unsere „3 Engel" machen sich auf den Weg und gehen durch das Tor, das vom Gelände der Schule führt, in Richtung Hogsmeade.  
  
Fred und George bleiben schielend und leicht grinsend zurück.  
  
Lilith: Und womit reisen wir diesmal...?  
  
Adrian: Mit Flohpulver!  
  
Lilith: Ich glaub ich muss jetzt schon kotzen!  
  
Lesley: Man, jetzt fängt DAS schon wieder an!  
  
Lilith: Stimmt gar nicht! Mäh!  
  
Lesley: Doch, stimmt wohl!  
  
Adrian: Müssen wir denn immer streiten?  
  
Lilith und Lesley: JA!  
  
Adrian: Oh Mann!  
  
Lesley: Tja, wird sind schon nen paar Engel, nicht wahr?  
  
Und unsere „3 Engel" gehen an dem Riesenkraken vorbei der nur friedlich vor sich hingedöst hatte und jetzt aus seinen Träumen aufschreckt.  
  
Lesley: Hallo Kraki!  
  
Der Riesenkrake fängt bitterlich an zu weinen und bedeckt seine Augen mit seinen Tentakeln, war er denn niemals sicher vor denen, dachte er?  
  
Lesley: Ach, wenn wir jetzt ein wenig Zeit haben, könnten wir ja unser Golfspiel fortsetzten, was meinst du Lilith?  
  
Lilith: Keine schlechte Idee!  
  
Adrian: NICHT SCHON WIEDER! AAAHHH!  
  
Lilith und Lesley grinsen. Die drei gehen weiter, hinunter nach Hogsmeade, denn bald wartet schon irgendwo der nächste Auftrag auf sie.  
  
  
  
E N D E …? 


	13. Danke schoen...!

1.1.1 Danksagung  
  
Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei meinen lieben Freundinnen (auf platonischer Weise) Lilith und Lesley bedanken, ohne deren tatkräftige Unterstützung diese Kurzgeschichte „3 Engel fuer Harry" niemals hätte geschrieben werden können. Zwar stammte die Grundidee von mir und auch die anfänglichen Versuche etwas Comedy in die Geschichte zu bringen, jedoch mit deren lektorischen Engagement und gelegentlichen Zankereien, wurde aus der Geschichte das, was sie jetzt ist. Eine Spaßgeschichte für jedermann der Harry Potter mag und auch zu dem Thema geschriebene FanFiction! Wer nicht alle Witze oder Insider verstanden hat, braucht jetzt nicht verzweifeln. Lilith und Lesley sind bestimmt bereit, sie zu erklären, denn sie stehen jedermann immer gern mit Rat und Tat zur Verfügung, auch dann, wenn man Rat und Tat gerade nicht braucht *grins* (bitte nicht böse sein). Man kann daher meine Wenigkeit, Adrian, nur beneiden, für zwei so (fast) perfekte Freundinnen! 


End file.
